All My Love Is For You
by Clovergirl MomoCloZ
Summary: silver millennium, usagi/mamoru, senshi/shittenou, outer senshi, two major OC's (for pluto's and saturn's own love stories) there will be a sequel in the twentieth century and a third sequel for thirtieth century (we need an official happily ever after for rini's own love story!) this story brings love into all the senshi's lives!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Moon_

The Earth seemed so close, and yet, it was actually very far from her reach. How she longed to take a trip to that beautiful blue planet. It was unlike any of the other planets. It was a mixture of blue and green and white. Unfortunately, the Earth and the Moon weren't exactly friends. She sighed. She wanted to visit Earth so much. If her mother wasn't going to let her visit the Earth, she'd just have to sneak there by herself, and blackmail her friends to make sure they don't tell her mother. She smirked evilly. Oh yes, that was a good plan!

"Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity! Where are you?! Your mother is calling for you! You have lessons today! Princess Serenity?!" a woman with indigo-coloured, waist-length hair in a yellow dress called.

Princess Serenity, who was lying on her bed, groaned. "Why do I have to take those lessons on politics if they aren't helping the political ties between the Earth and Moon?" she muttered, thinking if the Earth and the Moon had better political ties, she'd be able to visit the Earth whenever she wanted to. If only she could make the relationship between the Earth and Moon better.

"Wait." She sat up quickly. "Maybe I can…" she said with a slightly evil glint in her eye. She heard the sound of Luna's high heels coming closer and closer to her room. Without a second thought, she focused her teleportation powers and teleported herself to the Earth, not realizing that she just made a very life-changing decision.

Luna opened the door to the princess' room, expecting to find the princess lying on her bed but only saw the sparkly silver dust that told her that Princess Serenity used her powers, and probably teleported herself to somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

"Shit," Luna whispered, immediately calling for Artemis, her fiancé, with her mind. "Artemis!"

_Earth_

"Kunzite."

"Prince Endymion, why are you so sad?" the blonde man asked his prince.

"It's just all this pressure about me finding a bride," the prince sighed.

"You knew it was coming. You've already turned twenty! You were supposed to marry on your eighteenth birthday!" Kunzite chuckled.

"It's not my fault that every one of those princesses is exactly the same!"

"You used to sleep with any girl who approached you."

The prince sighed. "It's just not the same anymore."

"You know that the Moon goddess will never be yours, don't you? Her mother would never think of you as a worthy husband for her daughter and I'm sure someone as beautiful as she would have many suitors for her to choose from already."

"I know, Kunzite, but I can dream!"

"She's immortal! We're not. That's a fact."

"Why is Earth the only planet whose inhabitants aren't immortal?"

"I think it's because it's a punishment from long ago."

"Well, that sucks."

"I know. Anyways, I better get going. Jadeite will kill me if I don't go give him his sleep."

The prince chuckled. "Alright. Bye!"

Princess Serenity landed in a beautiful garden. In fact, she would've stayed quiet and enjoyed the scenery if she hadn't landed in the garden's fountain. The freezing water shocked her and she shrieked without realizing that she could be caught for being on the Earth.

Prince Endymion heard a shriek from his garden below and realizing that a maiden must be in trouble, he jumped over his balcony to his garden to save the maiden, not thinking why the hell would there be a maiden in his garden in the middle of the night.

He followed the shriek and found a beautiful maiden in the fountain, soaking wet. He admired her form for a while (because her gown was soaked and was sticking to her body) before realizing stupidly, that the girl might possibly be drowning and all he was doing was gawking at her body.

"Do you need help, milady?" he asked finally. _(Well duh! Why is Prince Endymion such a baka?)_

Princess Serenity put her hands over her mouth, silencing herself immediately. Oh dear, what will she do now? Someone has heard her and now she's going to be captured or severely punished. _(Well, you probably should've thought about that beforehand! Oh, I'm so mean)_

Serenity didn't dare answer. She was scared to death and was hoping that Minako, Sailor Venus and the Princess of Venus, would come to take her to safety. She stayed completely still.

Prince Endymion was wondering why this maiden wasn't responding to his question and went to look over her on the other side, since her back was facing him at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, moving closer to her.

Serenity was too shocked at his proximity to her to answer. So shocked, that she fell back and made her whole head wet too. She couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She did it again. She shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Venus_

"Princess Minako! Wake up! Hurry!" a man with long white hair called, knocking on the princess' bedroom door.

The princess groaned. "What do you want, Artemis? Don't you realize it's midnight?"

"Yes, I do, princess. But Princess Serenity doesn't seem to realize that and left the Moon!"

Minako jumped out of bed immediately. "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! We've got to call the others!"

"Luna's calling them already. Transform and get ready to teleport to Earth."

"She went to Earth?! Is she stupid?! What if she gets caught?!"

"What?! She went to Earth?!" another voice shouted from outside Minako's bedroom.

"Rei, be quiet or you'll wake Queen Aphrodite! She needs her beauty sleep, you know," another voice hissed.

"Queen Aphrodite looks good even without beauty sleep!" Rei snorted in reply.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she won't get pissed if you disturb her sleep," Minako whispered as she stepped out of her bedroom and closed the door.

"Girls, I think I've found Princess Serenity's location," the only calm and logical voice said softly after her friends stopped talking.

"Where is she, Ami?" Minako asked.

"You guys aren't going to like this… she managed to get herself in the Earth Prince's palace."

"That idiot!" Rei screeched, Makoto immediately putting her hands around the Martian princess' mouth to shut her up.

"Come on, let's just go before she manages to get captured, too," Minako grumbled, still annoyed with the fact that she was woken up in the middle of the night.

_Earth_

Prince Endymion covered his ears to protect his precious eardrums from shattering. This young maiden just would not stop screaming. Finally, in a final attempt to shut the girl up, he grabbed the girl and pressed his lips hard against hers (_and I'm sure we all know that Prince Endymion was totally just trying to shut her up :P_).

Serenity was shut up immediately but after a gasp of shock, she wanted to shriek again. Of course, Endymion's lips against hers muffled that shriek as his tongue pushed past the girl's lips to tangle with her tongue. Soon, Serenity stopped struggling and enjoyed Endymion's kiss.

Finally, they broke the kiss for air and stared at each other for a long moment. Serenity's cheeks were as red as the roses in the garden and Endymion could not stop staring at the beautiful woman before him.

"Um, do you… want to… dry up in my palace? You can stay for the night… you'll be perfectly safe…" Endymion said nervously, afraid this girl would hit him after he assaulted her.

Serenity kept her eyes down, embarrassed to look at this man. She wanted to dry up, but she wanted to stay for the night even more since, well, he _was_ good-looking… and a very good kisser!

She nodded her head slowly and was surprised once again as Endymion picked her up bridal-style and brought her to a beautiful guest room. _It was definitely a good choice to come to Earth, _she thought. This was turning out to be a very good night!

Serenity's friends, however, couldn't disagree more. The girls had made their way to Earth only to be stopped by four assholes when they tried to sneak into the palace where Ami's computer had found Serenity.

"Listen, ladies. We don't fight women and we don't intend on doing so tonight. You girls are no match for us anyway so please, just go back to wherever the hell you came from," a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes said mockingly.

That made Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter angry. Very angry. No one called them weak. Sailor Jupiter was the granddaughter of Zeus and there was absolutely no doubt in her strength and power. Mars just almost just as strong and was a very independent woman. She hated being considered weaker than men.

Sailor Mercury saw the steam coming from their ears and put a hand on each of theirs. "Now just calm down. I'm sure they didn't really mean it," she whispered.

"How do you call someone weak and not mean it?!" Sailor Mars hissed.

_Oh no_, Sailor Mercury thought.

_Oh, a battle! How exciting!_ Sailor Venus thought.

And sure enough, the two angry girls made the first attack… at Jadeite. _(He really needs to learn when to shut up, don't you think? __ )_

"Mars Fire Ignite!" she aimed right at Jadeite's ass and let's just say he was a little more than surprised to get his ass burnt.

"Impressive," Kunzite muttered under his breath.

"Of course she is. I trained her, after all," Sailor Venus replied.

"This is going to be a disaster," Sailor Mercury groaned.

"Why do you say that?" a man with green eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail asked.

"Jupiter and Mars hate being called weak, and they can get pretty violent when they're mad," Mercury explained. At least this guy didn't seem like the type who purposely made girls angry.

"Then I think Jadeite and Nephrite are the perfect match for them."

"Why?"

"You'll see, my sweet. You'll see."

Mercury blushed at his endearment and continued to watch the four fight. She hoped at least one of them can make it out of this alive. People are way too violent these days.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Earth_

"Now you can rest in this room for the night Miss…?" Endymion said as he put the girl down on her feet again.

"Serenity," she whispered quietly.

"Serenity? You have the same name as the Moon Princess! I wonder if she's as beautiful as you," Endymion murmured under his breath.

Serenity blushed at his last comment. If only he knew she _was_ the Moon Princess… As she was thinking this, silver moonlight poured into the room and surrounded Serenity. The crescent moon birthmark on Serenity's forehead began to glow a bright golden light that almost blinded the Earth Prince.

"Oh my god… You _are_ the Moon Princess, aren't you?" he breathed in astonishment.

Serenity nodded.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered before leaning in to kiss the princess once again.

"Okay, I'm getting really scared right now…" Zoicite told Sailor Mercury. The four weren't even looking at where they fired their attacks and the four bystanders have nearly been struck by lightning and burnt by fireballs. Let's not forget that there were also swords clashing everywhere and the four were becoming more careless with their aim since they were starting to get tired.

"Should we… stop them, Sailor Venus?" Sailor Mercury asked. They were making too much noise in the middle of the night.

"Nah, it's getting exciting!" came Sailor Venus' enthusiastic reply.

"But if they get any louder, the Prince hear them and then there'll be trouble," Kunzite reasoned.

"And the last thing we need is one of those fireballs landing in their majesties' rooms," Zoicite added.

"Although I'd have to agree that this was getting exciting," Kunzite finished.

"Alright guys! Break it up!" Venus and Kunzite shouted since they were both leaders.

The four stopped their fighting and fell to the ground. They were exhausted and sticky with sweat.

"Would you girls like to get cleaned up and have a place to rest for the night? It's quite late and I'm sure we could help you girls find whoever you're looking for tomorrow," Zoicite suggested, ever the gentleman.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Sailor Venus answered immediately. They needed somewhere private to discuss the whereabouts of Princess Serenity. Sailor Mercury's computer told them she was on Earth and in the Prince's palace, but they needed a quiet place so that Sailor Mars can sense the Princess' exact location.

"Please follow us then," Kunzite said, happy that he'd be able to see this blonde goddess again next morning and maybe spend the day with her. She was so darn beautiful. _Is she Aphrodite's daughter or something?_ he wondered.

Jadeite and Nephrite helped Mars and Jupiter up and the four generals lead the senshi to their room for the night. Coincidentally, their room was the one right next to where Serenity was now sleeping after Endymion gave her a few goodnight kisses and promised to be back in the morning.

Endymion was pretty much on cloud 9. He was so happy that he skipped down the hall all the way back to his room and let's just say the generals were quite shocked when they saw this as they were leaving the girls' room to tell Endymion about their guests.

"Is that…?" Nephrite started.

"Am I seeing things?" Jadeite replied.

"We're going to find out," Kunzite said as the four generals ran up to Endymion and cornered their best friend.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Endymion?" Kunzite asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Kunzite," Endymion said with hearts in his eyes, "she _is_ beautiful! In fact, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!"

"She…?" the four generals wondered, puzzled.

"The Moon Princess?!" they cried in unison once they realized who the Prince was talking about.

"You saw her?!" they cried again.

And all this time, Endymion was smiling like an idiot. The five were brought to reality once again when they heard footsteps approaching.

"My prince, we have received news on a new enemy," a young man said as he knelt down.

"Who is this new possible enemy, Takeshi?" Endymion asked, serious again.

"Beryl. She failed to defeat us twenty years ago, but it seems she has found a strong ally, Queen Metallia, and they are planning to attack Earth once again."

"Queen Metallia?" Endymion asked.

"She is a daughter of Chaos. Chaos, the embodiment of destruction," Kunzite explained.

"Kunzite, we may need to start training the army and recruit some more people," Endymion told the head of his army. He turned towards Takeshi again. "Do we know when they are going to attack?"

"No, your highness. Not yet."

"Perhaps we should consult the keeper of time?" Zoicite suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Endymion agreed. "Takeshi, please travel to the gate of time and see what the keeper can tell us."

"Yes, your highness." Takeshi left immediately. It took a lot of effort and time for mortals to travel to the gate of time and they haven't got much time to spare.

"Beryl is such a bitch," Jadeite said after Takeshi disappeared from their sight.

"I know," Nephrite agreed.

_Time Gate_

Takeshi finally arrived at the gate of time and was getting really nervous. There had been rumours about the keeper of time and most of them were about how the keeper was cold and heartless and never revealed anything to anyone.

There was thick mist everywhere, and it was kind of chilly.

"Who's there?!" a voice demanded.

Takeshi fell to his knees, afraid that he had already displeased the keeper of time.

"I _said_, who's there?!" the voice demanded again, a little angry.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I am but a humble servant of the Prince of Earth! I was sent here by the Prince to see if-if-if…" he trailed off. _They were right when they said the keeper of time was heartless_, he thought.

"I asked for your name,_ mortal_, not why you were here," the voice said again.

"I'm sorry!"

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked for _your name!_"

"I-I…"

"You're what?" the voice demanded, sounding somewhat amused at the situation.

"My name is T-T-Takeshi."

"Takeshi, if I remember correctly, Prince Endymion's parents took care of you and raised you like you were their child. They taught you how to speak properly, did they not?" the voice said, amused.

"I-I-uh…"

"Let me see you face."

Takeshi slowly raised his head, afraid of what the keeper would do. The shadow of the keeper slowly came closer towards him. The keeper finally knelt down in front of Takeshi and lifted his chin to study him a bit more.

Takeshi was surprised to see that the keeper of time was a young woman around the age of twenty. A very beautiful, very regal, very sophisticated woman. She had eyes the colour of amethyst and long black hair with a hint of green that reached the back of her knees. She was dressed in a sailor fuku and had a chain of time keys around her waist. In her hand, she held the key to the gate of time with the garnet orb sitting at the top.

She studied Takeshi's face. He had misty gray eyes and hair as black as the night. _He had a very beautiful smile,_ she thought, and she was sure that he was more than six feet tall.

"Stand up," she commanded him as she stood up herself. She was right. Takeshi was over six feet tall and towered above her.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, keeper of time, and the Princess of Pluto, Setsuna."

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto. I came here because –"

"Because your prince wants to know when Beryl will attack the Earth," she finished. "There is no point in knowing."

"Beryl will prevail?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot reveal the future to anyone. It is a taboo and I may be severely punished."

Takeshi fell to his knees once more. "Please, Sailor Pluto! I need to bring _some_ news back to Prince Endymion or he might kill me! Please, Sailor Pluto, please!" he begged.

Sailor Pluto's heart softened at the desperate look on his face. She felt sorry for him and though she did not realize it yet, Takeshi had already captured her heart. It seems like Minako's twin brother, Cupid, has been working hard lately.

She sighed. "All I can tell you is that you should expect an attack within this month, most likely towards the end of the month, and that there will be no victor in this battle."

"No victor?"

"Yes. The goddess of death will take part in this battle."

"The goddess of death? She's coming to end this time?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Sailor Pluto," Takeshi said, turning to leave.

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Takeshi."

Takeshi turned back for a moment. "May I come see you again?"

Sailor Pluto was silent for a moment. Takeshi was the first man she had seen in flesh since her father gave her the job as the keeper of time. She was excited to see someone real again. And he _was_ good-looking.

Takeshi, thinking her silence meant no, quickly said, "Never mind. Forget what I said." He turned to leave, embarrassed to have asked that.

"Takeshi, wait!"

He turned back immediately at the sound of her voice.

"You can come back at any time," she said with her head down. He was so sweet. She wanted to become friends with this man and wanted to be more.

Takeshi smiled and waved goodbye to her again, his face as red as the garnet orb that sat on the top of the time key.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Time Gate_

Sailor Pluto was still smiling long after Takeshi left and her two best friends were quite amused at what they had saw when they arrived.

"So…" a girl with short blonde said.

"We saw that," a girl with turquoise-coloured hair teased.

"So, who was that, Setsuna?" the blonde asked.

"Haruka! Michiru! What are you doing here?" Sailor Pluto asked, a little embarrassed that her best friends had saw the whole thing.

"Oh, you know, just keeping ourselves updated with our best friend's love life," Haruka teased.

"He's a mortal, isn't he?" Michiru asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"He's from Earth?" Haruka asked, surprised.

Sailor Pluto nodded again.

"Wow, I can't believe our great and powerful time keeper would fall for a mere mortal, and he's just a servant of the great Prince Endymion, right?" Haruka asked again.

"Yeah, but he's so cute!" Sailor Pluto burst out without thinking.

Michiru giggled. "Oh, you've got it bad. And you what, just met him today?"

Haruka laughed as well as their normally composed friend blushed again.

"Anyways, we're here because Queen Serenity wants to meet with us. Something about a child of Chaos," Michiru said when she and Haruka finally stopped laughing.

"Alright. We'll go to the Moon right now," Sailor Pluto said.

"Um, before we do, we need to make a little trip to Saturn," Haruka added.

"We're bringing the goddess of death?" Michiru asked.

"Apparently."

"It's okay, she's harmless," Sailor Pluto reassured.

"Yeah, how dangerous can the goddess of death be?" Haruka joked.

"Guys, she's kinda my sister."

"Since when?!"

"Persephone, our mother, was the daughter of Demeter. Saturn was the planet of harvest until our father, Hades, married Persephone. He put me in charge of time and space and my little sister in charge of death. Apparently she has a more destructive power than I do and when she was sent to the planet Saturn, her power made practically everything on the planet die and pretty much nothing can grow there anymore," Sailor Pluto explained.

"And you said she was harmless?!" Haruka cried.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister and that she was the goddess of death?" Michiru added.

"I thought everyone knew already…"

_Saturn_

"Glow, where are you?" a young girl with short black hair with a hint of purple and lavender-coloured eyes whispered. It felt awkward to scream on this planet and disturb the peaceful silence. "Glow?" she called again.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Your sister is here to see you," Demeter called softly through the door.

"Okay, grandmother," she called back just as softly through the door.

Within a minute, her sister appeared with her two best friends by her side.

"Hello, Setsuna."

"Hello, Hotaru. How are you?" Setsuna replied.

"Bored, as usual."

"These are my friends. Princess Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune. Queen Serenity wanted to see us."

"What for?" Hotaru asked, slightly concerned since she was only needed if there was a deadly battle coming up.

"Something about a possible attack from Queen Metallia, a daughter of Chaos," Haruka explained.

"Aren't you three normally strong enough to beat anyone from outer space though?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately the result of this battle isn't looking too good," Setsuna explained.

"And it seems that Metallia wants to attack Earth," Michiru added.

"Oh, they are so dead. They're only mortals!" Hotaru cried. "But why do we need to help them?"

"Because Metallia wants to take over Earth and then take over the entire solar system. Earth is the weakest and that's the best place to start. If Metallia has even a single planet under her power, we're all doomed," Setsuna tried to explain to her sister. "And besides, I think our young Moon Princess is making her own political ties with the Earth," she added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"I think she means that the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince will become an item soon," Michiru explained.

"The princesses from Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter will be making similar ties with the Earth Prince's generals very soon, too," Setsuna smiled.

"Even your sister seems to be helping with these ties," Haruka smirked.

"Haruka!"

"Don't try to deny it. We saw what happened earlier tonight…" the blonde teased.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked confused. She was only twelve and she didn't understand what the older girls were talking about when they said that the other princesses were making political ties with the men on Earth.

"You will understand one day. Right now, you are too young to make these kinds of political ties," Michiru replied, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Anyways, we have to go to the Moon now," Setsuna said finally.

"Now?! In the middle of the night?!" Hotaru cried.

"Don't worry. Queen Serenity will give us rooms to rest in after the meeting," Michiru reassured.

"Okay."

And the four took off.

_Sun_

"Prince Apollo. Your mother would like to speak with you," a servant called through the Prince's bedroom door.

"Okay, let her in," the prince groaned. He had no doubt that this was about his marriage. He was eighteen and he had to marry before he could become king.

"Hello, darling," a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair said as she sat down on her son's bed.

"Hi, mother," came the prince's muffled reply.

"Your father and I have been thinking… well, you're eighteen already and you can become king any time now, as long as you get married."

"I know, I know. But I just haven't found the right girl yet, you know what I mean? Now I know how Serenity feels," he mumbled the last part.

"Your cousin Serenity has suitors coming in every day and at least she goes to see them. You always hide whenever girls come to see you."

"Serenity is forced to see those dumb suitors! Minako was there to witness all of Serenity's pain!"

"And I'm sure your cousin Minako also said that she has dumb suitors, too?"

"All those suitors are as shallow as the girls who come here and try to take over one of the most powerful stars in the universe! Minako can handle those guys, but Serenity is too innocent. Serenity's suitors want her because she's the Moon Princess, Minako's suitors only want to get in her panties, and mine just want to rule the greatest star in the solar system! See?! They're all shallow!"

"Apollo, not every girl is like that. And I'm sure that Serenity and Minako will find someone special soon enough. You just have to give those girls a chance."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

His mother sighed. "Apollo, you could make a great king one day. My sisters Serenity and Aphrodite aren't trying to rush the three of you into marriage, but you have to be married before you guys can take the throne. I just hope your generation can have a chance to rule before this time ends…"

Apollo turned to look at his mother. "What do you mean, before this time ends? Is there some sort of powerful enemy trying to take over our solar system or something? Tell me, mother, please."

"If you look towards the planet Saturn, you should be able to feel the goddess of death's power growing stronger every day. Persephone told me that that would mean that her daughter will soon be needed in a battle where there _will_ be no victor."

"You mean Sailor Pluto? I thought she was the guardian of time and space."

"Weren't you listening, son? I said the planet Saturn, so of course it's Sailor Saturn I was talking about and not Sailor Pluto."

"She exists? I thought she was just a myth!"

"She does exist. Poor girl. If she _was_ to take part in a battle, she'd have to use her powers and be destroyed in the process. And she's so young…"

"How old is she?"

"Twelve years old."

"Why can't her sister do it?"

"Sailor Saturn was born with a power more destructive and dangerous than her sister's power. Anyways, there will be more ladies coming in tomorrow and I expect you to treat them nicely."

"Yes mother," he groaned. The queen left to prepare for the visitors and Apollo stayed in bed till morning.

He wasn't excited to see those ladies at all. But there was a certain goddess he just couldn't get out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Moon_

"Queen Serenity, the outer planetary princesses are here," Luna said.

"Good, send them in please, Luna."

"Yes, your majesty."

It was now early morning and the four princesses were quite exhausted. All they wanted was to jump into a huge bed with the softest mattresses and pillows and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"You girls can come in now," Luna told the princesses.

They followed Luna into the throne room where Queen Serenity was waiting.

"Welcome, princesses. I'm very sorry to have called for you so late last night," Queen Serenity said in a gentle voice.

"That's okay. We understand the urgency of the situation," Setsuna replied.

"Yes, Princess Setsuna. I am sure you understand the situation the most, being the keeper of time."

"Um, your majesty, I don't understand why the Earth would help Metallia take over this entire solar system. Earth is the weakest planet and all the inhabitants there are only mortal. Taking over the Earth shouldn't do Metallia any good at all," Hotaru said boldly.

"Yes, it shouldn't. You are right, Princess Hotaru. However, Nehelenia, the queen of the dark moon, placed a curse on my daughter on the day of her birth. The curse was that the Moon Kingdom shall fall and my daughter would never inherit the throne. Although I sealed her into a mirror that day, Setsuna has told me that the curse was not broken," Queen Serenity explained.

"But what does that have to do with helping Earth?"

"The Moon Princess will bring the Moon Kingdom to its end because she is to fall in love with the Prince of Earth. That is a forbidden love," Setsuna explained. "The only hope in changing the future is to join forces with Earth to defeat Metallia instead of fighting against Earth. Otherwise, the Earth Prince and Moon Princess will definitely die and the Silver Millennium shall cease to exist."

"So as long as we win, everything will be fine. If you guys are hoping to win, then what am I doing here?" Hotaru asked again.

"Your powers are equal to any destructive power Chaos possesses. You will be very helpful in battle and even a bit of your power can destroy a lot. Your presence is enough to scare some away," Haruka replied, stating a very obvious fact.

"Okay then."

"Well, then, I think we've covered enough so far. You four will be responsible for training my daughter and the other four senshi for this battle," Queen Serenity concluded.

"Serenity will fight in this battle?" Haruka cried, shocked. That girl couldn't harm a fly!

"Maybe, but I don't want my daughter to be completely defenseless."

"Shall we call for the other princesses then?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, we will call for them and we can discuss this over breakfast. Now why don't you girls go get a few hours of rest and freshen up later for breakfast? It'll take some time for the other princesses to get here," Queen Serenity suggested.

"Thank you, you majesty," they said while curtsying.

The four princesses were brought to a huge guest room with four really big beds. As soon as Luna left and closed the door behind her, the four girls jumped into a bed and fell into a much needed sleep.

_Earth_

The sun had fully risen and the four princesses woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Girls, wake up," Minako whispered, shaking each of her friends gently.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked.

"Someone's at the door." Minako climbed out of bed and ran her fingers through her hair quickly to untangle any knots before opening the door. She was greeted by four handsome generals smiling at her and peering into the room.

"Good morning, sunshine! Did you girls have a good sleep?" Jadeite said in an overly cheerful way.

"Uh…"

The generals entered the room to see the other girls, Kunzite staying at the door since Minako, his goddess, was already there.

"You look good," he murmured, studying her in her silk nightgown.

Minako blushed. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes! "Um, can you guys come back later after we get dressed? We're not exactly decent, right now…"

"You look fine to me," Kunzite whispered into her ear. _She looked good in everything!_ Kunzite thought.

Minako blushed again. "Please?" she said softly.

"Your wish is my command, milady. Generals! The girls need some time to freshen up. We will return later to bring them some breakfast, alright?"

"Alright." The generals left the room and the girls finally had some privacy again.

"Come on, girls. Let's get dressed. And Rei, have you found Serenity's exact location yet?" Minako asked as she joined her friends on the huge bed. "What?" she asked when she noticed that they were all staring at her with a strange expression on their face.

"I saw that," Rei said mischievously.

"Saw what?"

"Don't you think General Kunzite was standing a little too close, especially since you were in your very sexy, very transparent nightgown?" Makoto teased.

Minako blushed. "What are you guys talking about?"

"What did he say to you when his face was so close to yours?" Ami asked.

"Ami!"

"_So_, what did he say?" Rei pressed on.

"Don't we need to find Serenity?"

"You are deliberately trying to change the subject which means you are hiding something!" Makoto cried.

"Princesses! I need you girls to come to the Moon. There is something important I would like to discuss with you girls," Queen Serenity's voice spoke clearly in their minds.

"Yes, your majesty," they all answered. "We'll be there soon."

"Hurry! We must find Serenity and bring her back before her majesty notices that she's missing!" Minako hissed.

"Okay, but this conversation isn't finished yet missy," Rei warned.

Minako groaned. Why were all her friends so nosy?

In the room next door, Endymion watched as the Moon Princess slept. She looked so peaceful, like an angel in heaven. He leaned down to place a kiss on her soft lips, causing the princess to stir.

Serenity smiled in her dreams as she felt gentle lips pressing against her own. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the Earth Prince's dark blue ones.

"Good morning, beautiful," he chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Good morning," she mumbled back.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Serenity nodded.

"Okay. You get dressed. I'll bring you some breakfast shortly," he leaned in to kiss her softly on the forehead before leaving to make breakfast for the beautiful girl. _What the hell is happening to me?_ he thought. He never even made his own breakfast and now he was willing to make breakfast for someone else? He has got it bad.

Serenity sighed and stayed in bed for a while longer. Then she heard a knock on the door and had to get up. The last people she expected to see were her four best friends and yet, they were the people she saw when she opened the door.

"Serenity! You _are_ here! We've been so worried about you! We have to go back to the Moon now! Your mother has called for us!" Minako whispered.

"Now? But I – "

"No buts! We need to go!" Rei hissed. And within seconds, the girls that were standing in the doorway moments before disappeared, leaving sparkling blue, golden, red, green, and silver dust shimmering in their place.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Earth_

Endymion knocked gently on the door to where he thought the Moon Princess was still waiting for him. After a long silence, he decided to enter the room to see why the princess hadn't answered, her breakfast on a tray in his hands.

"Princess Serenity?" he looked around the room and after searching the room three times, he gave up and concluded that the princess must've returned to the Moon.

His generals were going through the same thing in the room next door. They had hoped to spend the day with the girls, but they seemed to have disappeared as though they were never really there at all, as though they were only figments of their imagination.

The men slumped to the floor, defeated and this was how Takeshi found them when he had returned from the time gate.

_What's wrong with _them_?_ he thought.

_Sun_

Apollo dreaded for the night to come. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with those girls. Actually, he has never been in the mood to deal with those girls. He sighed. Perhaps he could take a trip to the Moon and just hang out with his two cousins. Serenity would obviously be there and Minako went there all the time. Yes, that was a good idea. And as long as the mischievous Minako is there, he was sure that he wouldn't get caught. _(What is it with these three sneaking out of their homes and going to another planet? Bad children…)_

_Moon_

"You wanted to see us, your majesty?" Minako asked, curtsying.

"Uh, yes, but why don't you girls go freshen up first and we'll talk during breakfast," Queen Serenity suggested after taking a good look at the girls. They looked like they just got out of bed and were in a rush to come here, which they were.

The girls agreed and left to take a nice, warm bubble bath. _(Uh, who _doesn't_ like bubble baths?)_

"Luna, please wake the other four princesses up. They must prepare for breakfast as well."

"Yes, your majesty."

"So, what do you guys think this is all about?" Makoto asked as the five made their way to the dining room.

"No idea," Rei answered in her usual sarcastic way.

"By the way, you haven't told us what General Kunzite said to you yet, Minako…" Makoto said suddenly.

"Yeah, don't think we forgot!" Rei added.

Minako groaned. Thankfully, she was saved when they heard Ami gasp.

"What is it, Ami?" Serenity asked.

"Are those…?" Ami started.

"They're the princesses from the outer planets, right?" Minako asked.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Rei demanded.

"Uh, Rei… I don't think you want to get them angry. If you fight with them, you're bound to lose. They are the most powerful senshi and I think I see the goddess of death…" Makoto said nervously.

"I think I'm actually scared," Minako said flatly.

"Come in, princesses." Queen Serenity's voice brought them back to reality.

The nine princesses entered the room and sat down at the table. They began to eat slowly and nervously, waiting for Queen Serenity to start speaking again.

"As the four of you already know," Queen Serenity started, looking towards the princesses of the outer planets, "Metallia may attack Earth at any time. Queen Gaia of the Earth has already spoken to me about joining the forces of the entire solar system to defeat this enemy. I have agreed to this already and therefore, I will need you four," she pointed towards the princesses of the outer planets, "to train my daughter and the other four senshi to become more powerful and ready to battle."

"What?!" the princesses of the inner planets cried.

"I ensure you, your majesty, that I have trained Rei and Makoto and Ami just fine and I believe that I have trained myself to be a worthy warrior as well," Minako said quickly. "And I am sure that I can train Serenity to be just as good of a warrior."

"I have no doubt in your skills and abilities, Minako. However, these four have defeated enemies stronger, more powerful, and more dangerous than anything you've experienced," Queen Serenity said in a gentle and reassuring voice. "These four are bolder, more ready and experienced than you are, and that is why I need them to train you. You girls are not yet ready to defeat a child of Chaos and you may hesitate to use your full powers. These four will help you."

"But you majesty –"

"No buts. It's been decided. Your training begins tomorrow."

They all remained silent after that and as soon as they finished breakfast, the nine girls went their separate ways.

"This sucks," Serenity cried once they were out of the Queen's earshot.

"Tell me about it," Rei agreed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Ami reasoned. "We should at least give them a chance."

"Yeah, and besides, we're doing this so we can join forces with the Earth," Makoto smirked.

Immediately, there were two sighs of joy.

"Serenity! Minako! Thank goodness you're both here!" they heard a voice call.

"Apollo?" Serenity said, surprised to see her cousin here.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"My mother's been nagging me about marriage again. There are more girls coming to the Sun tonight for a ball. I thought I could hide here for now," Apollo explained.

"Of course you can! We totally understand how you feel, so don't you worry. And we'll make sure Queen Serenity doesn't find out," Minako promised.

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"So, you can just hang around wherever you want. Just make sure no one sees you," Serenity warned.

"Oh! And the princesses from the outer planets are here too, so make sure you stay far from them! They could be dangerous," Minako added.

"Okay, by girls!"

"Bye!"

_So the princesses from the outer planets are here… I wonder if Sailor Saturn is here as well…_ he thought as he walked away.

Setsuna went with Haruka and Michiru to discuss some plans on training the princesses and since Hotaru had never been in an actual fight before, she didn't join them. _(By the way, just 'cause she's never been in a fight, it doesn't mean that isn't already a natural fighter)_

She found a garden with a maze in it and she went straight to the center of the maze where she was sure that no one would be able to find her. She wanted some time to practice how to focus her power and energy and use them in the most effective way.

She sat down and crossed her legs, getting into a position suitable for meditation. Then she closed her eyes and began to relax herself. She concentrated on searching for the destructive power inside of her. She felt the heat of her deadly power burning up inside when she suddenly felt another warm, almost hot aura breaking through.

She opened her eyes immediately; they were still red since she had almost reached the tip of her full power. She couldn't see anyone around and assumed it was probably just the Martian princess who was also in the maze. After all, the Martian princess had an aura that was as hot as fire_ (Well, obviously)_

She closed her eyes again and refocused her energy, but she still felt that warm aura. She was getting so distracted by it and she really wanted to get up and tell the Martian princess to leave already.

Apollo wandered around in the maze. He knew that it'd be difficult for people to find him there. That maze was hard to get out of unless you knew it off by heart or had some awesome psychic powers.

He had felt a darker presence when he walked by the garden and decided to go check it out. He wondered if it was a spy from an enemy, but he really wished it would be Sailor Saturn. She had been in his mind for quite a while now and he really wanted to meet her _(Perhaps he wants her to kill him so he wouldn't have to face those stupid girls tonight? LOL, just kidding)_

He walked into the maze and followed the dark aura to near the middle of the maze. As he neared the center of the maze, he saw a young princess with short black hair sitting on the grass with her eyes closed.

A voice broke Hotaru out of her trance again.

"Excuse me, your highness, are you okay?" Apollo said quietly, kneeling down next to her.

Hotaru opened her still red eyes and glared at the speaker. "I _was_ okay until you decided to come and bother me," she snapped at him.

"I'm so sorry. I just thought –"

"I don't _care_ what you thought, so can you just get the hell out of here?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Then leave me alone!"

"Okay…"

"Geez, and I thought the women had to respect the men, not the other way around… I was just asking if she was okay, she didn't have to be such a bitch…" he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

"I heard that, you jerk!" Hotaru yelled back.

That was enough to send Apollo sprinting away in anger and fear, well, mostly fear. "What the fuck is wrong with this girl? Is she mentally unstable or something?" he kept yelling as he ran away.

Setsuna was looking for Hotaru and after hearing what Apollo had been yelling about when he ran past her, she smiled. Someone must have made her little sister angry.

Sure enough, she found Hotaru pacing around, breathing heavily. It wasn't good for Hotaru to get angry so much. It wasn't good for her health because if she gets angry, the destructive power within her could build up and intensify to at least ten times of its regular power and if she didn't have anything to let out her anger on, the destructive power could damage her body internally.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked gently as she approached her sister.

"Oh, hi Setsuna. I was just trying to focus my powers so I can use them in the most effective way, but then some bastard with an extremely warm aura came and broke through the barrier I made around me," she answered angrily.

"You mean the guy that was running out of this maze when I came in here?"

"Yeah. Who the hell is he anyways and what is he doing here?"

"If I remember correctly, that should be Prince Apollo of the Sun."

"Well, he needs to get out if he's going to be a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Setsuna asked mischievously.

"He could make the other princesses distracted and unfocused while they're training. I mean, even his aura was strong enough to bring me out of my meditation. No one should be able to do that, right?" Hotaru asked innocently, oblivious to what Setsuna had meant.

"Right…"

"Serenity! Minako!" Apollo called.

"What is it, Apollo?" Serenity asked, sticking her head out of her room.

"I was walking around in the garden when I felt a dark presence, so I went to investigate. Then I saw this little princess who was just sitting there in the middle of the maze. I just asked her if she was okay and guess what she did? She fucking bitched at me like crazy! Are all the princesses from the outer planets so disrespectful to men?"

"Um… Apollo, did you forget that those were the same princesses who killed enemies from outer space without a second thought? You shouldn't be surprised by how cold and heartless they are," Rei said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right. Even their auras seem evil. Never mind then."

"Wait, what? Their aura was evil?" Minako asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it makes sense since they're so heartless, right?"

"The princesses of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto shouldn't have that kind of aura… I think you saw the Princess of Saturn," Ami explained.

"Well, no wonder she was so mean," Makoto said in realization.

_Hmm… so that was the goddess of death…_ he thought as he left the girls again. Suddenly, he wasn't so scared of her anymore…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Earth_

"Prince Endymion? Are you okay?" Takeshi asked the prince.

"Oh, hello Takeshi. When did you come back?" Endymion asked, still in a daze.

"About an hour ago. What's wrong? You look like Kunzite just beat you in a sword fight again."

Prince Endymion sighed. "Have you ever met a girl who was so beautiful, so special, someone you felt a deep connection with, like you've known them forever even though you just met, and then she disappears from you like she was just your imagination? And you don't know if she really existed or not?"

"Yeah, I know," Kunzite sighed.

"She was so beautiful, like a goddess, an angel!" Endymion continued.

"With long, golden blonde hair," Kunzite added.

"And crystal blue eyes," Endymion sighed.

And while those two were at it, you had four other men watching them, thinking _what the fuck is wrong with _them?

"_Anyways_," Nephrite said to the other three sane men, "Takeshi, what information did the keeper of time provide you with?"

"Um, she said that there will be no victor in this battle, and that the goddess of death shall fight."

"So our world is going to be _destroyed?_" Jadeite asked in disbelief.

"She didn't say exactly which planet was going to be destroyed."

"But she said there was no victor, didn't she?" Zoicite asked.

"Perhaps the other planets will fight with us?" Nephrite wondered.

"Yes, I do remember hearing Queen Gaia say something about asking Queen Serenity to help," Zoicite said thoughtfully.

"And anyways, what's wrong with those two?" Takeshi asked.

"We were blessed by the presence of five goddesses last night," Jadeite answered, winking at Nephrite as the two thought back to the intense battle with Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter last night.

"Too bad you missed out," Nephrite sighed.

"No, I think I was blessed yesterday night as well," Takeshi said softly, thinking about the goddess of time and space.

_Moon_

Apollo tried to look for the Princess of Saturn again but he didn't know where she could be. He didn't even know her name. He wanted to apologize to her and ask her about her power. Death was a very mysterious thing to him and he wanted to know more about it_ (more about the _princess_ of death, you mean)_

As fate would have it, the two crossed paths once again when Hotaru decided to go rest in her room. Apollo was delighted to see her and immediately ran towards her.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully, following her.

Hotaru turned around and saw Apollo and glared. She really wanted to get rid of this person because if he could be a distraction for her, he could be a distraction for all the other princesses, except maybe the Martian princess since the Martian princess often meditated and probably wouldn't be distracted even if the world was crumbling around her.

"What do you want?" she asked sarcastically.

"I just wanted to apologize for bothering you before. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but can we start over?" he asked, holding his hand out towards her.

She stared at his hand for a moment before saying, "Not interested. The other outer planetary princesses and I are here to train the other princesses for a very dangerous battle and I don't want anyone to distract them from their training. So please, remove yourself from my sight."

Apollo was shocked that a little girl could have so much sass in her and wondered if her mother taught her any manners and some rules about how girls should hold their tongues in the presence of men. Her mother obviously didn't raise her very well.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you to hold your tongue in the presence of men?" he couldn't help asking.

"No, but she did teach me that my life could be ruined forever if I let men get what they want, and besides, I could do more damage to any man than all the men in the world could ever do to me." _(No surprise there, since we all know how Hades kidnapped Persephone and forced her to become his wife)_

Apollo smiled. "I don't doubt your power, little one, since you _do_ hold the power of death. But you are still a young child and since you're still alive, you've probably never been to battle and are too inexperienced to know how to use your powers to its full extent."

Hotaru was really angry by now and her powers were starting to intensify due to her anger. Since she knew she couldn't hurt anyone innocent, even if they were annoying, her powers had to be kept within her and they were starting to cause her internal pain. Her head began pounding harder and harder and all she could do was clutch her head and close her eyes, trying to calm down. She dropped to the floor and cried out in pain.

Apollo was shocked when he saw the princess fall to the floor suddenly and knelt down beside her to see what was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently.

"No! Get away!" she cried out in pain again.

Setsuna heard her sister's cry down the hall and ran towards where her sister was starting to writhe around in pain.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I don't know. We were just talking and then she suddenly fell to the floor," Apollo stuttered.

"Did you get her angry?" she demanded again.

"Well, she seemed a little pissed, but she looked just fine, I swear!"

"You shouldn't have made her angry because when she does get angry, all of her destructive power intensifies and if she can't destroy anything around her immediately to let out all that power, her power damages her body internally. Are you stupid?!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"If anything happens to her, I will make sure you wish you never met us," Setsuna warned as she picked Hotaru up and brought her into their room.

"Please be okay… I didn't know… I'm sorry…" Apollo said quietly as he watched Setsuna bring Hotaru farther and farther away from him.

Hotaru calmed down after Michiru used her Deep Aqua Mirror to bring out her intensified power and fell into a peaceful sleep. The three older princesses decided to leave Hotaru alone for a while since she needed rest.

It was late in the evening and everyone was called for dinner. Serenity and Minako promised to bring Apollo some food since he would be in big trouble if Queen Serenity saw him. So he went to visit his little princess to see if she was feeling better. _(Since when was she his?)_

He opened the door to her room quietly so that no one would hear him. Sitting down on the bed, he watched her sleep. She looked so young and innocent in her sleep, so peaceful. He wasn't sure what made him do this, but he reached out to stroke her face gently, as though it was _his_ responsibility to take care of this girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd hurt you," he whispered softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then, he left, knowing that the princesses should be finishing their dinner soon.

A tiny smile formed on Hotaru's lips and stayed there till morning.

_Earth_

"Mother, what is it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Endymion asked Queen Gaia.

"Endymion, as you know, Earth is unfortunately the weakest planet in this solar system and it is the only planet whose inhabitants aren't immortal."

"Yes, I know."

"Queen Serenity of the Moon has agreed to lend the armies of the Moon and all the other planets to help us fight Metallia. She has agreed to join her forces with ours on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"She wants you and your four generals to be trained properly so that we will know how to fight the way they do."

"What's wrong with our army?"

"As good as it is already, our army is worthless and inexperienced compared to the armies of the outer planets and since the princesses of the outer planets have gone to the Moon to train the Moon Princess and the princesses from the inner planets, they will be training you and your generals as well."

Endymion remained silent.

"We are blessed to have the chance to be trained by this galaxy's finest warriors," Queen Gaia continued.

"Alright, mother. May I bring Takeshi with us as well? He is like a brother to me and Kunzite has trained him before. He is one of Kunzite's finest warriors."

"Yes, you may. You five will be leaving for the Moon in the morning."

"Yes, mother."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Moon_

"Serenity! Serenity!" a woman with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes called.

"What is it, Aurora?" Queen Serenity asked her sister, Queen of the Sun.

"Is Apollo here? He wasn't at the ball last night and he usually comes here to see Serenity and Minako, so I thought…"

"I thought I sensed him yesterday. I'll go wake Serenity and Minako to see if they've been hiding him here."

The two sisters went to wake Serenity and Minako and sure enough, Apollo had been hiding in Serenity's closet.

"Apollo, I thought you promised to give those girls a chance. Did you know how embarrassed we were when our son couldn't even manage to show up at his own ball?" Queen Aurora scolded her son.

"This is going to be good," Minako whispered to Serenity.

"And you two! You shouldn't have helped Apollo stay here. Shame on you, Serenity. And I'm sure Aphrodite taught you to do better than that, Minako," Queen Serenity added.

"Thanks a lot, Apollo," Minako hissed.

"Hey, those girls are even clingier than your suitors!" Apollo retorted, looking at Serenity and Minako. "At least you two can accuse them of sexual harassment if they invade your personal space. I can't do anything!"

"You girls should have known better especially since we have a war to prepare for. You must stay focused," Queen Serenity scolded.

"Oh right! You promised to help Gaia fight against Metallia. So the girls will begin their training soon?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. The Earth Prince and five of his warriors will be arriving shortly. They have agreed to receive proper training from the princesses of the outer planets."

"Do you want my army's help as well?" Aurora asked.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Apollo can stay and train with the girls since I don't think he wants to worry about his marriage yet. Besides, if we win, there will be more ladies coming for Apollo and maybe more suitors for the girls as well."

The three cousins groaned, though they were all secretly excited about who they'd be training with.

"Well then, Apollo, I guess you can stay here for now. I will return to the Sun and make sure someone brings your stuff to you," Queen Aurora decided.

"Thank you, mother." _Hallelujah! I am saved! _he cried in his head.

Queen Aurora left shortly to return to the Sun and Queen Serenity went to prepare for the guests.

"The Earth Prince is coming?" Serenity sighed.

"Do you think that his warriors are the generals?" Minako breathed.

"Now I have plenty of time to get her to like me," Apollo said determinedly.

"Sorry, what were you two saying?" they all asked at once.

"Nothing!" they said in unison again.

"Then let's go get ready! We have a big day of training ahead of us!" Minako cried happily.

"We thank you greatly for the privilege to be trained by this galaxy's finest warriors, Queen Serenity."

"We are glad to have you here as well, Prince Endymion."

"When will we be starting our training?"

"The princesses will be starting today, but if you six are too tired from your trip, you may choose to start tomorrow."

Endymion looked towards his friends. They gave him a thumbs-up, indicating that they were ready to start today.

The prince looked towards the queen again. "We are ready to begin our training today, but may we please have an hour to settle in first?"

"Yes, you may. I will send some servants to bring you to your rooms."

After the six men were brought to their rooms, Endymion had decided to look around the palace since he still had some time before they had to begin their training. He was pretty sure he'd see Princess Serenity again and he was really excited. He missed her and wondered why she had just left without saying goodbye.

Serenity was still a little shocked from the news of the Earth Prince coming here to train with them. She had left Minako and Apollo to get dressed for training. She was probably going to be the weakest warrior of them all. At least her friends had received some training as senshi, but she was learning for the first time ever. She hoped everyone could be more patient with her.

Neither of them were looking straight ahead, both with their eyes to the floor as they crashed into each other, Endymion falling on top of Serenity. He stared at the princess beneath him and quickly recognized the goddess that has been haunting his dreams since she left Earth.

"It's you…" he breathed.

She nodded.

"Why did you leave?" he whispered.

"I…" she gasped when she felt his lips against her throat. He began a trail of tiny butterfly kisses that went up her neck and to her ear. She was starting to fall under his spell when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem, Princess Serenity. I don't think your mother would be pleased to see her daughter making out on the floor in the middle of the hallway," a voice giggled. "And besides, the training session will begin soon and neither of you have changed into proper fighting attire. You don't expect to fight in a gown, do you? Nor in your tights, right, Prince Endymion?"

The two blushed and Serenity quickly got off of Endymion.

"I'm sorry, Sailor Pluto," Serenity mumbled with her head down.

"Just make sure your mother isn't the one to catch you next time," Sailor Pluto laughed. She knew that those two were meant to be together, so of course she wouldn't stop them. That would mean trying to change destiny.

Sailor Pluto laughed softly again as she watched the two royals run to their rooms to get changed. She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Sailor Pluto?" a familiar voice asked.

She spun around to see Takeshi, the guy who has been on her mind for a while now.

"Takeshi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Prince Endymion asked Queen Gaia to let me take part in this training. I am one of General Kunzite's best warriors," he explained. He was so glad he decided to accept Prince Endymion's offer. "Are you here to train too?"

Sailor Pluto laughed. "I am here to train you and your friends. And the younger, less experienced princesses."

"Oh…" _She _is_ amazing…_ he thought.

"I look forward to training you, Takeshi," she teased.

"Uh…uh…"

"Do you always have trouble with speaking to girls?" she teased again.

_Only ones as beautiful as you…_ he thought.

"Setsuna! Come on! We're the teachers! We need to be there before the students!" Hotaru called from down the hall.

"Coming Hotaru!" she called back.

"Who was that?" Takeshi asked in curiosity.

"My sister."

"Oh, so there are two princesses for the planet Pluto?"

"No, just one. My sister, Hotaru, is the princess of Saturn."

"Saturn… she's Sailor Saturn?"

She nodded.

"The goddess of death?"

She nodded again.

Takeshi looked terrified, making her giggle. "She's harmless, I promise. I grew up with her. She's gentler than you'd think."

"Okay, I guess I can take your word for it."

"Come on, let's go," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the huge gymnasium where they would be training for the next month.

Ami walked quickly to the gymnasium. She just knew that she'd be the second worst in these training lessons, the worst being Serenity since she hasn't even had senshi training as backup. Everyone else had some sort of experience and were braver than she was. She only had her brains on her side, which were useful for good war strategies. But that was pretty much all she had. She would probably embarrass herself in front of everyone and it's not like she didn't understand how to fight; she just couldn't put it into action as gracefully as everyone else!

Having been deep in her thoughts, she hadn't paid attention to anything in her path so when strong arms grabbed her to keep her from falling, she was surprised.

She looked up into beautiful green eyes that she had seen before and almost fainted from the intensity burning in those eyes.

"You're…" she started.

"General Zoicite of Earth. It is nice to see you again, Sailor Mercury," he smiled.

"It's uh, nice to see you too," she stuttered, keeping her head down.

"That didn't sound very convincing," he chuckled.

"I mean it! It's nice to see you and it's nice that we'll get to be training together!" she protested immediately.

"Chill, I'm just teasing," he chuckled. "Though I do wonder…"

"What?"

"Why did all of you leave so suddenly without even saying goodbye?"

"Well, Queen Serenity had called us for an emergency meeting so we had to leave as soon as possible," she explained.

"I see… What was the meeting about?"

"It was about our training with the outers."

"I see… Well, we better get going," he said as they continued towards the gymnasium.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Ami and Zoicite heard a voice shriek that was immediately followed by a cry of fear.

The two ran the rest of the way to the gymnasium to see what was going on. The training session had not yet begun, but Jadeite seemed to have been hurt already. They saw Rei prepared to attack once again and Jadeite scrambled to his feet to run from the angry princess.

"There they go again." Ami turned around to see Minako, shaking her head.

"You know, I think those two would be dead before the first training session is even over," Kunzite said, placing an arm around Minako's waist.

"Well hello, General Kunzite. It's nice to see you again," Minako said cheerfully as she looked up at Kunzite.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what the hell are _they_ doing here?" Makoto cried, pointing towards Nephrite.

"We are here for training lessons that the outer planetary princesses will be providing us with," Nephrite said calmly.

"Nonsense! Why the hell would Queen Serenity make us train with people like you?! And why would the other princesses agree to train barbarians?!"

"Hey, who are you calling a barbarian?!" Jadeite yelled from across the gymnasium.

"You, of course! Who else?!" Rei answered.

"This means war!" Jadeite cried as he fired an attack towards Rei, but she dodged it and it almost hit Makoto instead.

Makoto burned with anger. "You are so dead!" she cried, sending a bolt of lightning towards Jadeite, who made it bounce back towards her and hit Nephrite's shoulder.

"You little bitch!" he cried.

And alas, World War III began. _(Or the real World War I since they lived way before World War I, right?)_

The battle, or show, was stopped when they heard a voice cry, "Pardon me for interrupting but, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

The eight turned around to see a very angry princess with short blonde hair, the other three outer planetary princesses right behind her.

"Hey, what's up girls? What's going on?" a cheerful voice that belonged to the Moon Princess asked as she pushed through to see Rei and Makoto with their hands around Jadeite's and Nephrite's throats, respectively.

Endymion followed Serenity to see his guards attempting to push off the two princesses.

Takeshi arrived shortly after, _(He had left Setsuna to get dressed in his training clothes) _greeted with the scene of a very intense staring contest. "Hey, has the lesson begun already?" he asked.

When he received no answer, he waved a hand in front of Setsuna and said, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Setsuna was brought to reality again and cleared her throat. "Listen clearly, princesses and men of Earth. These training lessons are very important. Although we are unsure of whether or not we will win this battle," she took a deep breath, knowing that no one would win, "we still must do our best to so that even if we die, we die with no regrets." She eyed the four that were still tangled with each other sternly. "We absolutely won't tolerate _anyone_ using their training to fight anyone else in this class. I hope you will all take this seriously because the result of this battle will affect all of our futures greatly."

"Hey, what's up?" Apollo whispered to Hotaru, having been the last to arrive.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm going to be training with you guys," he whispered.

"Oh great," she groaned.

"So what's up?"

"Those four are in trouble," she said, pointing towards the mess of princesses and generals, "and _you're_ late."

"Therefore, to make sure you all remember to be serious about these lessons, you four," she pointed towards the four, "will need to stay and practice an extra two hours after we are done with today's lessons."

The four of them groaned.

"Alright, let's begin today's lessons," Setsuna suggested.

"Line up please, everyone," Michiru commanded.

Everyone lined up, with the four outer planetary princesses in front of them.

"Today, we're going to practice aim. Aim is very important. You must be able to aim right at your target even when you aren't in a comfortable position. Most people have perfect aim only when they are calm and they take time to get their aim right. We don't have time for that. We need you to have perfect aim even when you can't use your full attention. Our enemy will distract you so that you won't be able to hit the target. This can endanger your fellow warriors in battle and that's why we must make sure you can hit the target spot on no matter what happens," Haruka began.

"First, we have to make sure that all of you have perfect aim even without being distracted," Setsuna continued.

"Then, you must be trained to have perfect aim even as we are attacking you," Michiru concluded.

"We will begin with archery."

After everything needed was set up, everyone was left to practice on their own. Ami was quite surprised when Haruka came to compliment her on her aim. She was the best out of all the trainees apparently.

Rei and Makoto were burning with anger. They glared daggers at Jadeite and Nephrite every now and then, and every arrow they shot went right through the target board.

Jadeite and Nephrite just chuckled in amusement, happy to know that they could rile those two up so easily.

Endymion was a little pissed at Jadeite and Nephrite for getting into trouble before their first lesson had even started. He was glad that the princess of Pluto had decided to punish them. It was embarrassing! Don't those two have _any_ shame?

Serenity kept glancing towards Endymion, thinking about what had happened before they came to the gymnasium and wondering why he looked so angry. Maybe he didn't like her after all?

Minako and Kunzite kept giving each other flirty smiles, neither of them embarrassed. They hadn't even tried to hide their attraction. How _very_ subtle.

Zoicite stole quick glances at Ami every once in a while and sometimes, their eyes met before Ami quickly looked away. It made Zoicite a little more than irritated. He wanted to see her face when she blushed.

Takeshi would blush every time Setsuna came to see how he was doing. He had really good aim, but every time Setsuna was near, he would miss the bulls-eye, which made Kunzite wonder if Takeshi was feeling unwell.

Setsuna had smiled to herself secretly, _(Of course, her two nosy, I mean, _curious_ friends had noticed)._ She adored his smile more than she was ready to admit. It was a very heart-warming smile.

Apollo wanted to apologize to Hotaru for getting her angry so every time she walked by, he would ask her about how his aim was, never actually apologizing since Setsuna always seemed to be watching over Hotaru whenever she was near Apollo. Finally, Hotaru got tired of him always calling for her advice and decided to practice her aim as well.

By lunchtime, everyone was starving and tired as hell. They went their way in three groups: the inners, the outers, and the boys. They wanted to get out of their sticky sweaty clothing a.s.a.p.

"Did you two go nuts or something?" Minako hissed as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What?" Rei and Makoto asked innocently.

"We don't want the outers to tell Queen Serenity how irresponsible and immature they think we are. You shouldn't have started attacking those generals. Their guests and they are here to train, not to be killed by the two of you!" Minako continued.

"They are so irritating! I don't understand why Queen Serenity would want us to help those weak creatures! We have to endanger our kingdoms because of them! They've ruined our lives!" Rei shot back.

"And if it weren't for them, we would be enjoying our lives and not dealing with the deadliest people in this solar system!" Makoto agreed.

"You two shouldn't question Queen Serenity's judgement. She must have done this for something she believed was worth it. Who are we to disagree?" Ami said quietly.

"Besides, it's not like they aren't hot," Minako said suggestively.

Rei and Makoto glared at her.

"What? Anyone with eyes could see that," she said stubbornly.

"And such a good kisser," Serenity sighed.

"WHAT?!" they all cried.

"Setsuna~" Michiru teased.

"What?" Setsuna asked as though nothing was wrong.

"You see, we kinda saw how you smiled every time you were near Takeshi," Haruka explained.

"Oh, do you like him, sis?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"She sure does," Michiru answered.

"But he's just a mortal," Hotaru said softly.

"It doesn't matter if they're in love," Haruka explained.

"Hey, who said we were in love?" Setsuna asked.

"You don't need to say it. Your actions speak for you," Haruka teased.

"Are you going to tell him?" Michiru asked.

"We haven't known each other for _that_ long," Setsuna argued.

"But you obviously like him! And I think he likes you too!" Michiru argued back.

"Anyways, enough about me. Hotaru, you must promise me that you be careful around Prince Apollo. He seems to have a knack for getting you angry."

"I know," Hotaru promised.

"Jadeite, can you _please_ stop flirting with the princesses?" Endymion asked, pissed.

"You too, Nephrite. Don't try to rile them up. We don't need to start another war," Kunzite agreed.

"She's the one who started it!" Jadeite protested, referring to Rei.

"Yeah, they're the ones who couldn't contain their excitement about seeing us," Nephrite continued.

"Can't you two try to be nice to them? They're sweet young girls who have been pampered all their lives and now they're forced to prepare for battle because of us," Zoicite reasoned.

"How the hell are they sweet? And they're not pampered, they're spoiled," Jadeite shot back.

"The princess of Venus is sweet," Kunzite pointed out.

"She's Aphrodite's daughter. She was raised knowing how to please men," Jadeite argued.

"The princess of Mercury is sweet, too," Zoicite added.

"She's a genius. Genius equals bookworm. Bookworm means she's not feisty like the princesses of Mars and Jupiter," Nephrite pointed out.

"The Moon Princess is sweet," Endymion put in.

"Her mother is sweet and charming and calm. Of course she would know how to raise her daughter to be just like her," Nephrite stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell me that you two have your eyes set on my cousins," Apollo asked Endymion and Kunzite.

"Your cousins?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, Princess Minako of Venus and Princess Serenity of the Moon are my cousins. Can't you tell? We all have golden blonde hair. The only difference is that they're girls and they have blue eyes and I'm a guy with hazel-coloured eyes," Apollo explained.

"So which planet are you from?" Zoicite asked.

"I'm Prince Apollo of the Sun."

"I see," Endymion said calmly. He would befriend this fellow prince to win the heart of his dear Princess Serenity.

"So, do you like any of the princesses here?" Kunzite asked, thinking the same thing as Endymion, except for the fact that he wanted Minako's heart instead.

"Well, the princess of Saturn…" he started.

"Isn't she a little _too _young?" Nephrite asked.

"Well yeah, she's twelve. But I've heard so many things about her. She seemed interesting to me," Apollo agreed.

"More like dangerous," Jadeite snorted.

"But I can't seem to get near her. Every time I do, her sister is always watching me," Apollo complained.

"Well, you can't blame Setsuna for wanting to watch out for her baby sister," Takeshi reasoned.

"Setsuna, eh?" Kunzite chuckled. "Since when have you two been on a first-name basis?"

Takeshi blushed.

"I think she has some kind of sickness though," Apollo continued.

"What do you mean?" Zoicite asked, interested.

"She seems to hurt herself internally whenever she gets angry," Apollo explained.

"How would you know?" Nephrite asked.

"I got her angry yesterday and she fainted. Like, dropped dead in two seconds flat," Apollo admitted.

"No wonder her sister won't let her near you!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"How should I know that would happen?" Apollo grumbled.

"You should be glad she didn't attack you like how the princess of Mars would," Jadeite laughed.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't be late," Endymion said seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The sixteen teenagers sat across from each other, eight on each side of the table. Serenity, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru sat on one side in a row, Michiru at the end. Endymion, Zoicite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Apollo, Takeshi, and Haruka sat on the other side, Haruka also at the end so she could be closer to Michiru. There seemed to be two really intense staring contests between the fourth and fifth people on each side.

"So…" Minako started.

"Who are we waiting for?" Endymion asked.

"We are waiting for my mother, Queen Serenity," Serenity explained.

Kunzite nudged Jadeite in an attempt to bring him and Nephrite out of the staring contest. Minako did likewise, but both to no avail. Both of them sighed.

An awkward silence had filled the room.

Thankfully, Luna had decided to come in shortly after. "Her majesty wants to tell your highnesses that she will not be joining you for lunch."

"Why is that, Luna?" Serenity asked.

"She said that she has a meeting with the kings and queens of the other planets."

"Thank you, Luna. You are dismissed."

Luna curtsied and left the room.

"Alright, everybody. Since my mother will not be joining us for lunch, you may all help yourselves."

They all began to eat silently, no one really talking to anyone, not even their friends because they didn't need their secrets to be shared with everyone else at the table nor did they want to seem improper by speaking too loudly, as they normally did with their friends.

Finally, Minako groaned and leaned over Ami to whisper to Serenity. "This damned silence is killing me!"

Apollo laughed at his cousin. "You know we can all hear you, right, Minako-chan?"

Minako gave her cousin a dirty look. "Shut up or I'll tell Aunt Serenity to tell Aunt Aurora to drag you back to deal with those sluts," she shot back playfully.

Ami gasped. "Minako-chan! Princesses shouldn't curse," she hissed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah Little Miss Cupid," Apollo teased back.

"Little Miss Cupid?" Kunzite asked.

"Her twin brother is the one and only Cupid," Serenity explained. "But she thinks she does a better job at matching couples than he does."

"I do!" Minako protested. "I knew that Luna and Artemis were going to be together even before _he_ did!"

"Even _we_ saw that happening," Rei pointed out.

"Yeah! They _were_ being quite obvious," Makoto agreed.

"That,_ and_ Artemis told you about his feelings for Luna, and I told you that Luna told me she liked him," Serenity added.

"Even Ami knew," Makoto continued.

Ami nodded.

"Oh, shut it! Cupid was supposed to see that before any of us and he didn't even realize it even though it was so obvious!" Minako argued. "Therefore, I can conclude that boys are denser than we are." She smiled happily.

"Hey!" Jadeite, Nephrite, and Apollo protested.

"It's true. Studies have shown that girls do better than boys in almost everything. In fact," Ami began.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know Ami," Minako interrupted. "Boys are stupid and that's that."

The three older princesses chuckled at the younger ones' naiveté.

"Do you remember when we thought the same thing at their age?" Michiru asked her two best friends.

"I'm pretty sure you were the only one who thought that way, Michiru," Setsuna laughed. "I knew too much to believe in anything else."

"_Sure…_ Miss Know-it-all," Haruka teased.

"See! Princess Setsuna is proof! She knows more than all you boys do put together!" Minako argued, pointing towards Setsuna.

"Yeah well, it's not like she can help it. Besides, knowing everything that's going to happen is no fun," Hotaru pointed out. "I know 'cause she told me so," she added, seeing the look everyone was giving her.

"Still!" Minako protested.

"It doesn't matter how smart you are if you can't even keep yourself from being captured in battle. Why do you think women aren't allowed in the army?" Nephrite asked sarcastically.

"Ex_cuse_ me!" Rei, Makoto, and Haruka snapped.

"That may be how it is on Earth, but on _our_ planets, women are just as good as men in battle. Of course, mere mortals such as yourself would not understand the inner strength in women," Makoto said coldly.

"Why do you think we're training as well for this battle?" Rei snapped.

"Not to mention that we four are the greatest warriors in the solar system and we have _never,_ and I mean _never,_ been captured by the enemy, nor have we ever lost a battle," Haruka added, gesturing towards Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"And by the way, my planet is the planet of war!" Rei snapped.

"My grandfather, Zeus, is very proud to have me as a granddaughter! And my father is Hercules!" Makoto added.

"You shouldn't say that intellect isn't important in battle. If you charge into a battle without strategy, you could fall into the enemy's trap very easily and you could end up being captured," Ami said in her soft reasoning voice.

"I agree," Zoicite nodded.

"Everyone, please calm down," Serenity said in a gentle voice. No one heard her.

"Okay everyone, SHUT UP!" Setsuna finally shouted. "Teamwork is very important. If we are all going to fight in this battle together, we need to be able to corporate and work together without killing each other first. Both men and women have their strengths and weaknesses. We need to be able to recognize them and use them together effectively in battle. I really need you guys to take this seriously."

"Sorry, Setsuna," Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru said immediately.

"We're sorry," everyone else said quickly after.

"Good. Now make sure we can all live through lunch."

For the remainder of the lunch, everyone tried to talk to someone at the table, specifically to the person who sat directly across from them.

Serenity and Endymion whispered softly to each other, while trying to hide the attraction between them. They had promised to meet each other after the training session was over. They desperately wanted to finish what they had started in the hallway before the training session started.

Zoicite was trying very hard to start a topic Ami was passionately interested in to get her talking. It wasn't really going as well as he thought. This girl was hard to figure out. She had a poker face that he was determined to see through.

Minako and Kunzite were flirting, of course. Kunzite was trying to hide his smile but that wasn't quite possible since Minako's cheerfulness could make anyone smile. He loved the attention she was giving him and he really wanted the night to come. She was a flirt, but she loved playing hard to get as well. He knew he was going to enjoy the chase.

Rei and Jadeite were trying as hard as Makoto and Nephrite were, but none of them could start a conversation without arguing. They stopped whenever Minako or Kunzite glared at them. Of course, who could blame Rei and Makoto for being angry when Jadeite and Nephrite were always making dirty comments about their bodies? How should they know that the two men were actually attracted to them but were too shy to show it?

The two men were amazed at the inner strength of the two princesses. Of course, they'd kill themselves before they'd ever admit it. Little did they know that the two feisty princesses were slightly, well okay, very turned on by their arrogance. (_How can they ever become a couple if they're all so stubborn? Teenagers… so what if I'm one too?)_

Apollo was also putting quite an effort into talking with Hotaru, but she answered him with a sarcastic remark every time. It was actually getting tiring but he wasn't going to give up easily.

Setsuna and Takeshi were probably the only ones besides Minako and Kunzite and Michiru and Haruka who weren't talking awkwardly. And they were literally the only two who were having a normal conversation. Minako and Kunzite were flirting and Michiru and Haruka were whispering like they were sharing some big secret, Michiru giggling every once in a while.

Michiru and Haruka weren't just like sisters. They weren't just the best friends ever. They were kind of a couple and everyone who knew them well enough knew that. They depended on each other and knew every one of the other's secrets. They knew each other's jokes and dreams and talked to each other about everything. This time, they were discussing about the other couples at the table. Michiru giggled many times, earning a few questioning glances from Setsuna.

Lunch ended and the training session was soon over. After dinner, the four went to the gymnasium for their punishment, only to find the gymnasium empty… Will they kill each other, or will the four come to a truce? As Pluto says, only time will tell…


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Rei, Makoto, Jadeite, and Nephrite stared at the note taped on the gymnasium door. It read,

_Princess Rei, Princess Makoto, General Jadeite, and General Nephrite, _

_The four of us have something else to do tonight. But we still expect the four of you to be on your best behaviour. We hope that after tonight, the four of you can learn to accept each other's differences and become a strong team together. If the four of you worked together, you can become an invincible team. Good night and good luck._

_Sincerely, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto._

"This is just lovely," Rei said sarcastically.

"Um, who's the one who started the fight in the first place?" Jadeite snapped.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Makoto demanded.

"Well, you _were_ the ones who couldn't control your excitement when you saw us this morning," Nephrite pointed out matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong with us, guys? Everyone else seems to be able to get along properly…" Makoto groaned.

"I know, right?" Rei agreed.

"Well Kunzite has always had his way with the ladies," Jadeite commented.

"So has Endymion…" Nephrite added.

"But the surprising thing is, even Zoicite managed to get his way with one of your friends," Jadeite pointed out.

"And with Ami, too… She's always been shy around men, but even she could get along with General Zoicite," Rei added.

"Shy girls are easier, I agree. But this is Zoicite we are talking about here! The love of his life is a library!" Nephrite laughed.

"Well, no wonder those two could get along. Ami practically _is_ a library!" Makoto giggled.

Nephrite smiled. He liked the sound of her laughter. It wasn't as high-pitched and girly as most girls' but it seemed a lot more realistic. She was definitely something else.

"No, she's like the definition of knowledge! She knows everything!" Rei added.

"Those two are perfect together then," Jadeite concluded.

"The only problem is, Ami is pretty dense when it comes to romantic relationships. She can't even say the word _kiss_ without blushing," Makoto laughed.

"Same with Zoicite. He's the first person you should go to for advice on practically anything, but if you ask him about love, your love life will be doomed," Nephrite chuckled.

The four stared blankly at each other for a moment. Then, at the same time, they cried, "No! They won't ever get together then! We must get them together or those two will never get married!"

They laughed when they realized that they all finally agreed on something.

"So we _can_ get along," Makoto mused.

"For the sake of our friends' futures, we must!" Jadeite agreed.

"We should get Minako to help," Rei suggested.

"And maybe Kunzite or Endymion can make Zoicite more charming," Nephrite added.

"They're probably going to kill us if they ever find out…" Makoto said after a moment.

"That's okay! We'll make sure they don't find out until after their first child is born!" Rei declared.

The four laughed again.

"Okay, then we'll talk to our fellow matchmakers tonight about Operation Get-Ami-and-Zoicite-Together and have a meeting tomorrow," Nephrite concluded.

"We still have some time before we're free from our punishment," Rei pointed out.

"In that case, how about a sword fight?" Jadeite asked, pulling out a sword.

"It is my pleasure," Rei bowed, materializing a sword as well.

Back in the outers' room, the four were staring eagerly into Michiru's mirror.

"So how _are_ those four anyway?" Hotaru asked slightly impatiently.

"Hotaru-chan, I know you're the goddess of death, but it doesn't mean you should always be so bloodthirsty," Haruka teased.

"I really hope they haven't killed each other," Michiru laughed.

"They _are_ supposed to be together," Setsuna pointed out.

"Let's hope they live 'til then," Haruka chuckled.

"Oh, I'm getting an image," Michiru said excitedly.

They hovered closer above the mirror and sure enough, they saw the four in the gymnasium having… a sword fight?

"Are they killing each other?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't think so, sis." Setsuna looked closer.

"Is it me, or are they laughing?"

"They're laughing alright, Michiru-chan. And they seem to be having a decent conversation, too," Haruka mused.

"What are they talking about?" Hotaru wondered.

They didn't find out because there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Michiru put away her mirror and got up from their huge bed to open the door.

"Hello… did you need something?" Michiru asked in her sweet voice.

The man at the door blushed. He came here to see one person only but he didn't know where she was. "Is Princess Setsuna here?" he asked nervously.

Michiru smiled. This must have been the guy she and Haruka saw at the Time Gate before, and the one Setsuna had been smiling at. Takeshi. He had hair as black as night and mysterious gray eyes. He was definitely taller than Haruka and Setsuna, Setsuna's ideal man. He was too nervous but that made him cute so it was no wonder her friend had fallen for him.

"Why do you need to see her?" she teased.

"Um…I… uh… um…"

Michiru giggled and turned around. "Setsuna! Someone's here to see you!"

"Who is it?" she called as she walked toward the door. She blinked twice when she saw Takeshi. "Takeshi… what are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I'll just leave you two alone now, okay? Bye!" she giggled as she ran back to the bed.

"I wanted to see you…" he started.

"Okay. Would you like a tour of the castle?" she asked, fishing for an excuse to be alone with him.

"Sure."

"Guys, I'll be back later, okay?" she called to her friends while leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay!" they called back.

"We won't blame you for not sleeping here tonight!" Haruka teased.

"Why wouldn't Setsuna sleep here tonight?" Hotaru asked innocently.

Michiru blushed.

"You'll understand when you're older," Haruka explained nervously.

"Okay…"

Meanwhile, in the library…

Ami sat at a table, huge stacks of books in front of her. She wanted to learn more about successful strategies used in wars before so that she could share her findings with everyone tomorrow.

This was going to be a long night. Sure, she was the genius in her group of friends and she read really fast, but it was still a lot of books. And they were about war, too. She had never really studied about the techniques of war before, so she wasn't sure she could learn in time.

Suddenly, there was a dark shadow above her. She looked up to see emerald eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, General Zoicite," she said nervously. _Oh no, I hope he doesn't stay… It would be wrong for a princess to be found alone with a man, especially since he isn't one of my suitors… Please don't stay, please don't stay, please don't stay! _she screamed mentally.

"Good evening, Princess Ami. Would you mind if I joined you?" he smiled.

_Shit. I mean, shoot… Ami, calm down, and DON'T SWEAR!_ "Um, are you sure? I might bore you out completely…" she began nervously.

"I'm sure. What are you doing here?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. DON'T SWEAR!_ "Um, I was planning to read some books about the strategies that have been used in previous wars and find some successful ones to share with the outer planetary princesses tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have never really studied the techniques of war. I hope I learn in time, though."

"Well, you're in luck then, your highness. I have been to war before, and because of Kunzite's wonderful training and my own interest, I dare say that I now know more about war strategies than Kunzite himself."

Ami's eyes lit up immediately, her eyes turning the colour of a clear sky on a sunny day. _Her eyes are so beautiful_, Zoicite thought.

Ami grabbed his hands. "You are amazing, General Zoicite! Could you please help me then? I know I'm not the best warrior, but at least I can still help everyone through my intellect. I'm a fast learner, I promise! Please, could you teach me everything you know?" she ranted.

Zoicite was really surprised when the shy princess had grabbed his hands. Her passion for learning was truly adorable.

After a moment, Ami had calmed down and she realized what she had done. _Oh no! I just yelled in a library _and_ I touched another man! I am impure now. Oh, what will mother say? What will father say? I have shamed my family!_ She quickly let go of Zoicite's hands, leaving him slightly, okay fine, very disappointed. She blushed. "I am so sorry, General Zoicite. I didn't mean to. I just got a little worked up and I really –"

Zoicite pressed a finger to her lips. "It's okay. You are not impure because of this," he said, making Ami wonder if he knew how to read minds. "I understand your passion for learning new things. There is nothing to be ashamed of, okay?" he continued in a gentle voice as though he was comforting a child.

She nodded. No man had ever touched her before, not even her past suitors. She was really nervous now to be alone with him, but for some reason, she believed that he was a perfect gentleman and wouldn't touch her against her will.

Zoicite waited until she was completely calm before he started teaching her everything he knew about war and after a while, they both felt more comfortable with each other's presence.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Serenity waited in her garden of white roses. She desperately wanted to see Endymion again but he still wasn't here yet. She sighed. Did he forget that he promised to meet her here after dinner?

She felt strong arms around her and a soft pair of lips against her cheek. She turned slightly and saw her prince.

"Prince Endymion, I thought you had forgotten," she whispered.

"I would never forget the promises I make to you, princess. And please, just call me Endymion," he whispered back into her ear, causing her to blush.

"Okay… You can just call me Serenity, too…"

"So… where were we before Sailor Pluto interrupted?" he whispered huskily.

Serenity didn't answer.

"I think we were here," Endymion continued, pressing his lips against her throat.

"Endymion," she moaned.

"Serenity," he breathed.

And so, these two spent the rest of the night making out and talking to each other, about themselves and their interests. _(Unlike _some_ people, talking about their shy friends behind their backs and planning an evil scheme to get them together… Their intentions were good, but still…)_

Now, let's go see how Mr. Playboy and Ms. Cupid are getting along…

"Little Ms. Cupid! I know you're hiding somewhere here!" Kunzite called in a singsong voice.

Minako snorted from her hiding place. "Like I would tell you where I'm hiding. Geez, don't you know how to play hide-and-seek?" she muttered under her breath. "And how dare he use that stupid nickname! I'm gonna kill Apollo for that!" she said that part a little too loudly.

_(Seriously? They're playing hide-and-seek? They're playing HIDE-AND-SEEK?! How old are they?)_

Kunzite turned when he heard her voice. Smirking, he walked slowly towards the curtain he was sure the princess was hiding behind. He pulled back the curtain slowly, and Minako knew she had been found. Damn her own loud voice!

"Boo."

"I knew I was too loud. I know. Now it's your turn to hide," Minako said quickly. She was hoping he could distract him from their terms of punishment they had agreed on at the beginning of their game. If he lost, he would have to dress up as a princess to training tomorrow. If she lost, she'd have to let him kiss her every time he found her. They had precisely fifteen minutes to find the other and were playing numerous rounds to see who could win more. So far, she had been winning, but he had finally found her this time and she had promised a kiss every time. If he won more times than she did, he wouldn't have to dress up as a princess tomorrow.

She began to move away when he boxed her in. "Not yet, princess. Did you forget our deal?" he whispered mockingly, lips curving up into a smirk.

"What deal?" she blinked innocently.

"Oh, just the deal about a kiss every time I find you."

She swallowed hard. This was her first kiss they were talking about!

"It's not your first, is it?" Kunzite asked nervously when Minako didn't say anything. Her silence told him the answer. "It's okay, you don't have to go through with the deal. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Minako looked up in surprise. She actually wanted him to kiss her. She grabbed his hand gently as he began to pull away. Kunzite looked into her eyes, wondering what the princess needed to say.

"I would be really happy if you could be my first," Minako whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kunzite asked softly.

She nodded.

He cradled her face gently with his hands and leaned down so very slowly. Minako became impatient and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his head downwards so that their lips met a little painfully. He was shocked by the innocent girl _(To him, a girl who has never even kissed a man is an innocent, even if she knows how to seduce men)_. He wanted to take it slowly since it _was_ her first kiss but apparently the princess had different plans in mind. He felt her starting to pull away, probably because she wasn't sure how to deepen the kiss, but he pulled her back and began to part her lips with his tongue. The young princess wasn't sure what to do, but he tasted like heaven to her and parted her lips completely to give him entrance.

Obviously, their game of hide-and-seek had been long forgotten, but do not be disappointed because Minako will definitely make sure _Princess_ Kunzite shows up to training tomorrow on time.

Now back to the outers' bedroom…

Inside the outers' room, Michiru was staring into her mirror with a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong, Michiru-san?" Hotaru asked. Her sister's friends sure were strange sometimes.

"There seems to be someone outside our room," Michiru replied softly, worried about letting whoever it was outside hear them.

"A thief?" Hotaru asked.

"An enemy?" Haruka asked.

"I can't really read his aura yet… It's kinda confusing…"

"That, or the person is confused," Haruka added.

"It's a guy?" Hotaru asked.

"Looks like one. It's too dark outside our room to see," Michiru replied.

"Maybe he's a servant?" Haruka suggested.

"We haven't called for anything though, nor has the person knocked," Michiru replied.

"And it's really late," Hotaru added.

"Maybe it's Takeshi with Setsuna?" Haruka chuckled.

"There's only one shadow," Michiru said, shaking her head.

Suddenly, they heard a loud thump outside, then all was silent again.

"I'm really scared now," Hotaru whispered, going to Haruka for protection.

Haruka smoothed Hotaru's hair as if she were a kitten. "Don't worry, Hotaru-chan. We'll protect you."

"Do you think we should call the guards?" Michiru whispered, getting a little scared herself.

"There's three of us and one of him. I think we can handle him," Haruka replied, getting up from the bed with Hotaru and Michiru behind her.

"Maybe we should prepare our weapons, just in case," Hotaru suggested.

"Good idea," Haruka agreed, summoning her Space Sword.

Michiru ran to get her Deep Aqua Mirror from their bed and Hotaru summoned her Silence Glaive. Michiru grabbed a torch from nearby so they could see who it was later.

"Ready?" Haruka asked.

"Ready," the other two answered.

Haruka kicked open the door and cornered the person to a wall, the blade of her Space Sword dangerously close to the person's throat. Hotaru followed suit with her Silence Glaive.

"Stay still or we'll kill you!" Haruka warned.

"It's-" the person started.

"Quiet!" Hotaru warned.

Michiru walked over slowly with the torch in hand, but before they could see who it was, the person stomped on his captors' feet and although Haruka didn't fall, Hotaru did and that was enough for him to move away from their weapons.

He grabbed Hotaru and held her against him, placing a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Michiru and Haruka gasped. How could they have failed to keep their friend's precious little sister safe?

"Don't scream," he whispered into her ear.

Hotaru nodded in understanding, terrified.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered Haruka and Michiru.

"Let her go first," Michiru replied.

"Drop your weapons and stay silent," he ordered them again.

They reluctantly placed their weapons on the floor.

"Good. Now come over here with the torch."

The two walked over slowly with the torch. When they reached the person, they held the torch above his face to see who it was…


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

They held the torch above his face to see who it was, making a mental note to beat the shit out of this person later.

"Hey, aren't you…?" Haruka started.

"Prince Apollo?" Michiru finished.

Hotaru felt him nod. Realizing it was him and that she was safe, she elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to let go of her as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Fuck!" he cried. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You scared me, you jerk!" Hotaru cried, kneeling down in front of him to see if he was okay.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you girls to kill me or call the guards 'cause that would've been embarrassing," he joked.

"I thought you were actually going to kill me if they didn't do what you told them to!" she sobbed while pressing her fingers against his chest to see if she did any serious damage. "Are you okay?" she finally asked while crying.

"Yes, I'm fine, princess. My heart is the only thing you could truly break," he whispered while wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Then, he took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles gently. "Please don't cry, princess," he whispered.

She nodded.

"Good."

Haruka was about to clear her throat when Michiru shushed her and grabbed their weapons, pushing her back into their bedroom.

"Michiru-chan, what was that for?" Haruka asked once Michiru locked the door behind them.

"Oh Haruka, darling, couldn't you see?" Michiru smiled.

"See him touching her as though he had the right to? Yeah, I saw _that_."

"Haruka, those two were sharing a very special moment that may affect their futures, but if we hadn't left them alone, then the spark between them would have died out the moment they remember they weren't alone."

"Yeah, but Setsuna told us to make sure Prince Apollo didn't go near Hotaru."

"Setsuna might have misunderstood him and that misunderstanding could have erased the possibility of Hotaru and Apollo being together in the future from her mind."

Haruka sighed. "Alright, but should we remind them that Setsuna might actually come back to sleep here tonight?"

"We'll see what happens," Michiru said with a mischievous smile as she walked towards their bed with her mirror.

"Michiru, you bad girl. You're going to spy on those two, aren't you?" Haruka laughed as she took a seat on the bed next to Michiru.

"It's not spying. It's observing, you know, making sure those two kids know what they're doing," she reasoned.

"Apollo's eighteen," Haruka replied matter-of-factly.

"Still a child."

"He's only two years younger than us."

"He's six years older than Hotaru-chan. Shouldn't you be a little worried?" she tried again. She really wanted to see what was going on.

"I guess you're right," Haruka sighed, looking into the mirror now, too.

They could see that Hotaru had now stopped crying and was standing up again.

"So what were you doing here, Prince Apollo?" she asked.

"Oh, this is going to be _interesting,_" Michiru said slyly.

Apollo kept his head down. "Uh…"

Hotaru knelt down to look at him again. "Are you okay, Prince Apollo?" she asked in a gentle voice. It was the sweetest tone of voice he had ever heard from her and it was directed at him. _(Yeah, I wonder why she wasn't nice to him before…)_

Haruka and Michiru smiled just from watching them. They could tell that Hotaru obviously didn't know that Apollo kind of liked her. True, she's scary when she's angry, but her childlike innocence can still make people care for her deeply.

"Are you feeling unwell? Maybe I _did_ hurt you accidentally?" Hotaru continued.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, princess."

"Okay then. So, what _were_ you doing here?" she asked cheerfully, pulling him to his feet.

"I was, uh, looking for you," he mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him.

No such luck, of course.

"Looking for me? What for?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for before. I mean, I know we kinda started off on the wrong foot, but I was hoping we could start over?"

"It's okay. You didn't know about my health issues and I was kind of irritated with the fact that I have to go to battle to fight with mortals. You are forgiven."

Apollo smiled. For Hotaru, that was the most beautiful smile she had seen on a guy, not that she has seen many guys, but you know what I mean…

"Aww, that's so cute," Haruka smiled.

"I know, right? Aren't you glad we spied on them?" Michiru agreed.

"So you _were_ just trying to spy on them!"

"Spying, observing, same difference, Haruka, same difference…"

"I should tell Hotaru you were spying on them," Haruka pretended to scold.

"Then I'd have to tell her that you were, too," Michiru smiled.

"So, who were you two spying on?"

They turned around to see Setsuna on the bed behind them. "Setsuna! When did you get back?"

"Just now."

"How?" they asked again.

"Uh, did you guys forget we have the power to teleport individually, too? And where's Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, biting into an apple she was holding. _(Where the hell did the apple come from? Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you all that their room is awesome. They had a bowl of fruits on a table with a jug of water and sparkling crystal cups. I wish I had a room like that. Not to mention they have an awesome balcony… Geez, now I'm jealous 'cause I design the room and they get to use it… So not fair… and I'm not even getting paid for this! What has become of this world?!)_

"Uh…"

Michiru quickly hid her mirror.

"She should be sleeping by now. It's way past her bedtime, according to my grandmother."

Haruka snorted. "She has a bedtime?"

Setsuna nodded. "Demeter did that to our mother, Persephone, too. Something about being a girl meant she always had to look her best."

"Hey, Setsuna. You were out way past your bedtime, too!" Michiru teased.

"So how were things with you and Takeshi?" Haruka added, trying to buy some time and silently hoping Hotaru would return soon.

"He's… sweet," Setsuna sighed.

"Sweet as in his personality was sweet, or sweet as in he tasted sweet?" Michiru teased.

"Michiru, you are a hentai," Setsuna laughed.

"Don't change the topic! Tell me, was it his personality or the taste of him that was sweet?" Michiru asked.

"I haven't even kissed him!"

"So did you decide to save the virginity of your lips for another time, or another person?" Haruka asked slyly.

"Guys, seriously, where's Hotaru? It's past midnight."

"Uh, she's…" Haruka began.

"She's where?" Setsuna asked.

"Um…"

"If you guys know, please tell me! I'm getting worried."

Hotaru and Apollo had heard the noise coming from the room and knew she had to go back or she'd be in big trouble. She promised to see Apollo again tomorrow after training and he left shortly after he kissed her goodnight _(On the cheek…okay?)_.

She had felt like she was on fire so she quickly ran to the bathroom to take a cold bath to cool herself down. Thankfully, the bath cooled her down, but by the time she made it to her room again, it was past midnight. She arrived just in time to hear her sister's worried plea.

She slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. She slid into the room and locked the door. Setsuna turned and saw her, relief in her magenta eyes.

"Where have you been, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked immediately.

"I went to take a bath," Hotaru answered simply. _(She wasn't really lying; she just forgot to tell her about what she was doing before she took a bath)_

"Okay. Just make sure you tell us where you're going first because I was really worried and Haruka and Michiru didn't seem to know where you were."

"Okay."

"We should go to bed now. It's getting late and we have another training session tomorrow."

The four of them climbed into the big bed they shared together and succumbed to slumber immediately. On this beautiful night, seven young girls visited the beautiful dream world of Elysian.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"General Kunzite," Setsuna said, trying to hold in her laughter like everyone else was.

There were giggles and chuckles from behind Setsuna as everyone tried their best not to laugh. Minako, the person behind all this, hadn't even bothered trying to hide her laughter.

"Is there a good reason to why you are dressed in heels, a gown, and have ribbons in your hair?" Setsuna asked, still trying not to smile.

The men snorted while the girls giggled. It was just too funny! Minako had woken up early this morning and went straight to Kunzite's bedroom with a gown, heels, and lots of pink ribbons. She had even taken the time to curl his hair so that his hair fell in perfect curls _(Like the kind of perfect curls you saw on British women back then)_. She had then tied up the curls in pink ribbons. The heels were at least five inches high and the gown had a low cut and a slit up the thigh. The best part about the outfit was that everything was pink. However, Minako was a little disappointed because she did not have enough time to do his makeup.

_(Lesson: Do not ever make a bet or deal with a girl, especially one like Minako!)_

"You look sexy, Kunzite!" Jadeite teased.

"Shut up, Jadeite!"

"Well?" Setsuna asked again.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry, Princess Setsuna. It was my idea," Minako explained as she laughed.

"It's okay. It was hilarious. Though, I would like to know why you were able to make General Kunzite, the leader of Earth's army, to do something so embarrassing."

"Uh, we were playing hide-and-seek…"

Someone laughed.

"And this was his punishment for losing," Minako finished.

"I see. It was a very interesting punishment."

Minako blushed a little, thinking of what Kunzite did for her punishment.

"Okay everyone. Today, you will fight each other."

"What?!"

"Yes, today you must fight each other. The twelve of you will fight in two groups of six. Whichever side wins will have to fight with the four of us. Of course, it will be one of you against one of us. Princesses, you are allowed to transform into senshi for this practice since you will fight in this war as senshi. The point of this practice is for the four of us to understand the way each of you fight. Then, we will pair you up according to who we think you would fight best with. The person you are paired with will be your partner in battle. You must support each other in battle and work together. Do you all understand?"

"Yes!"

"You may choose your groups."

They divided into two groups, the men of Earth verses the girls and Apollo.

"I still think we should have put Princess Kunzite on our team. That way, it'll be girls against boys," Minako protested.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here on the boys' side, Princess Kunzite?" Jadeite teased.

"I know! Come over here, Princess Kunzite and join your girls so that I can be on the boys' side instead of hanging around you girly-girls," Apollo added, looking towards the princesses behind him.

"Thanks for being supportive, guys. So much for being best friends," Kunzite muttered at his friends.

"Princess Kunzite!" Minako pretended to gasp in shock. "You should never say something bad about your closest friends. That's not very nice you know," she continued, pretending to scold him.

"This is all your fault, Minako!" he grumbled.

"Oh, so you two don't use formalities now?" Rei teased.

"This is interesting," Jadeite agreed.

"Since when did _this_ happen?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, spill!" Nephrite continued.

"Um, shouldn't we be starting to fight each other now?" Minako called towards the outer senshi.

"Don't change the subject!" Serenity, Rei, and Makoto shouted.

"Thanks a lot, Kunzite! I _told_ you to use formalities if we're not alone!" Minako shouted.

"Really?!" everyone but Ami and Zoicite asked the two.

"Can we start fighting yet?!" Minako cried.

"That eager to fight, Sailor Venus?" Sailor Uranus asked as she and the other three outer senshi joined the group.

"Yes! Please!" Venus and Kunzite begged.

_(The girls have transformed already, okay? And Kunzite has obviously been allowed to change out of his sexy outfit…)_

"Alright. You have thirty minutes to bring the opposing team down. You may use your full powers against each other. Don't worry about hurting the opposing team. Sailor Mercury has provided us with the best medical treatment on her planet, so thank you very much, Sailor Mercury. Queen Serenity will use the Imperium Silver Crystal to heal the more serious wounds so that you will be able to continue training tomorrow." Sailor Pluto put the two teams on opposite sides of the gymnasium. "You may begin."

The outer senshi left the gymnasium to let the two teams fight on their own because although each of their own powers are greater than all of theirs put together, they still didn't want to have their asses lit on fire or be struck by lightning or get frozen or anything else that might happen. And they had something _very_ important to do.

"Should we be worried?" Michiru asked after they were out of the gymnasium.

"We have the best medical treatment in the universe and the Imperium Silver Crystal, so no, we shouldn't," Setsuna answered calmly.

"I know, but what if they destroy the gymnasium?"

The other three were silent.

"Don't worry. _Someone_ will be able to fix it," Haruka said finally.

The four finally arrived to the place they had to be. It was a beautiful room where there were spas and pools for relaxation and meditation purposes. Queen Serenity had shown the four this place when they first arrived on the Moon after a long sleepless night.

The night before, they had asked Queen Serenity if they could let the teenagers use this place for relaxation and meditation. Obviously, Queen Serenity allowed it.

Some of the spas had huge sakura flower petals, water lilies, and leaves floating gently on the surface. Those were for meditation. All the spas and pools were filled with sparkling clear water.

Anyways, the four of them were here for a reason and that was to add their own personal touch to the atmosphere to make the room even more magical and beautiful than it already is. They had brought rose petals and scented candles that floated on water. They would dim the lights and use the candles' light instead.

They left the candles and rose petals on a water lily, deciding to throw the petals into the water and light the candles later when the battle in the gymnasium was over.

Then, they all sat on a flower petal and watched the battle from Neptune's mirror. To their surprise, the battle didn't seem much like a battle at all. Like, they _were_ attacking each other, but the men seem to have full control of the entire battle _(besides Apollo, who was on the girls' team)_. How was it possible that the immortals were losing to the mortals?

This was how…

"This is _so_ not fair! You guys are cheating!" Sailor Venus, the leader of the immortal team, accused.

"I don't really understand how unfair this is, considering all of your powers are more powerful than ours," Kunzite murmured back silkily, walking slowly towards her, purposely trying to intimidate her.

"General Zoicite! This is unfair and you know it!" Sailor Mercury shouted, shocking everyone.

"Sailor Mercury, you know very well that it is improper for a woman, much less a girl, to raise her voice in the presence of a man, not to mention _at_ a man," Zoicite replied calmly, a smile forming on his lips as he mocked her way of speech.

Sailor Mercury blushed, causing everyone but Serenity and Endymion to glance from Mercury to Zoicite and back again when Sailor Mercury didn't reply.

"Did you guys see that?" Sailor Mars mouthed at the people who noticed.

They nodded quickly.

"We need to have a _looong _talk with those two," Sailor Venus smiled.

"Right. But that will be after I get you back for embarrassing me today," Kunzite smirked.

"Hey! I accepted _my_ punishment! So should you!" she protested.

"True. However, you had a very enjoyable punishment and you were eager for more while my punishment was only enjoyable for you and everyone who saw me."

"Kunzite! You promised not to talk about that today!" she hissed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. "Talk about _what_?" they cried.

"Spill, Venus!" Sailor Mars added.

Sailor Venus glared at Kunzite. "Thanks a lot!"

"How are we going to save ourselves now?" he hissed.

"I don't know. They look really dangerous right now."

"Like a bunch of hungry wolves," Kunzite agreed.

"Let's attack someone from each other's team! That should snap them out of it," Sailor Venus suggested.

"Good idea."

"Venus love and beauty shock!" She aimed right at Jadeite, making him crash to the floor.

At the same time, Kunzite sent a ball of energy towards Sailor Jupiter. Both attacks had successfully angered their victims and immediately, the battle was on again.

"Finally it's getting more exciting!" Sailor Uranus cried as she watched from the mirror.

"Who cares about the battle? Shouldn't we wonder what was Princess Minako's punishment from their little game of hide-and-seek last night? It seems quite interesting," Sailor Neptune smiled.

"I could always take a look into the past with my Garnet Orb," Sailor Pluto suggested slyly.

"Can we see then?! I wanna know!" Sailor Saturn said excitedly, almost falling into the water from jumping up and down.

"Calm your hormones, Hotaru. I'm sure Setsuna wants to know, too, so she wouldn't mind letting us see," Sailor Uranus chuckled as she helped Hotaru regain her balance.

"Let's take a look," Sailor Pluto said as she summoned her Time Key. "Please show me what happened last night."

Her Garnet Orb began to glow and soon, last night's events began to play out before them. They saw what happened in the gymnasium last night, what happened in the garden, what happened in the library, and the hide-and-seek game they were so curious about. When they saw Minako's and Kunzite's kiss, they giggled.

"How _very_ interesting. Now I know why Princess Minako was so eager to dress Kunzite up today," Sailor Neptune said between giggles.

"Now we get to tease them about it!" Sailor Uranus declared.

"No, no, no. We must tell their friends secretly and show them the proof and then let _their friends_ tease them about it," Sailor Pluto suggested.

"Good idea! It'll be so funny!" Sailor Saturn agreed.

"We should show them what happened with Princess Serenity and Princess Ami as well," Sailor Neptune added.

"It'll definitely make things more fun," Sailor Saturn nodded.

"Setsuna, why didn't you and Takeshi even _kiss_?!" Sailor Neptune demanded as what happened between Setsuna and Takeshi last night was revealed to the four.

"Well, I was only taking him for a tour of the palace," Sailor Pluto explained.

"But you returned in the middle of the night," Sailor Uranus pointed out.

"Never mind about that. Why is Hotaru with Prince Apollo in this scene?!" Sailor Pluto cried when the scene changed again.

"Damn it," Sailor Saturn muttered under her breath.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Sailor Pluto asked her sister.

"Uh…"

"Hey, look! The battle's about to end soon!" Sailor Uranus shouted immediately to save Hotaru from her sister's wrath.

"Who's winning?" Neptune asked eagerly.

"Aw, damn it. The guys are winning," Sailor Uranus sighed.

"No!" they cried as the last member on the immortal team fell to the floor in defeat.

"The girls would have won if they weren't so attracted to those men," Sailor Neptune sighed.

"Anyways, let's go back now," Sailor Pluto said as she got out of the water.

The other three followed and they quickly arrived at the gymnasium. They could hear the Terran men's cheers from down the hall. Opening the door and walking in, they could see that the girls seemed a little… irritated. Actually, they wanted to rip the men's heads off, but they were princesses and had to be on their best behaviour.

"So, who lost?" Sailor Uranus asked as though she didn't already know.

"The girls did!" the men shouted cheerfully.

"Very well then. Girls, please follow us for your punishment," Sailor Pluto smiled.

The girls and Apollo followed them sulkily. When they led them to the spa, their jaws fell to the floor as they saw their so-called punishment.

"This is… for us?" Sailor Mercury asked nervously.

"Yup. It's a good place to relax and meditate," Sailor Saturn smiled.

"Wow," the princesses breathed.

"Enjoy girls. And prince," Sailor Neptune added before they left to fight the winners.

"This is awesome! I'll willingly lose anytime if this is the punishment!" Minako cried as she de-transformed into a short, yellow, spaghetti-strap dress and jumped into the spa.

The others followed suit _(okay, obviously, Apollo is _not_ in a dress. He's in shorts…)_ and jumped in, feeling as relaxed as ever.

In the gymnasium, however, only the four princesses were excited. The men lost their good mood the moment they saw the four returning…


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

The girls and Apollo were enjoying their spa and relaxing. It was truly the first time since the outers arrived on the Moon, that they had felt this relaxed.

"I bet you girls won't be able to guess what I overheard from those Earthlings," Apollo said with a smirk.

"And what, dear cousin, would that be?" Minako asked sarcastically.

"Take a guess," Apollo answered smoothly.

"Spill, darling," Rei said flatly.

"Yeah, or we'll tell Aunt Aurora to come take you back," Serenity added.

"You girls really are evil, geez. I'll tell you."

They all stared at him intensely.

"Okay, first things first. Minako, are you attracted to General Kunzite in any way?"

Minako blushed, thinking about the kiss last night.

"I guess that's a yes," Apollo said with a smirk. "What about you, Serenity? You like Endymion?"

Serenity blushed an even brighter shade of red than Minako.

Apollo clapped his hands together. "This is great!"

"How so?" Ami asked softly _(After all, she _was_ speaking to a man – a prince – even if he _was_ her best friends' cousin)_.

"General Kunzite and Prince Endymion seem to have the hots for our blushing beauties over there," he explained calmly as though it wasn't any kind of breaking news.

"Really?!" Rei and Makoto cried.

"Yup."

"This is getting _interesting_," Rei said slyly.

"Did they tell you directly that they liked us?" Serenity and Minako demanded.

"I was there when they defended you two after General Jadeite and General Nephrite called you girls crazy, or something along those lines…"

"Aww… that's so sweet," Rei and Makoto sighed.

"Oh, and Ami. You should know that Zoicite defended you, too. So he might actually like you. He's a fine young man, you know," Apollo said in a deep voice, pretending to be an approving father.

Ami blushed. She totally agreed. Last night at the library, they were all alone and he didn't try to touch her a single time, or force her to do anything. He was truly a perfect gentleman.

"Aww… Ami might actually be able to get a husband now!" Rei and Makoto teased.

"So, want me to help set the six of you up?" Apollo asked, amused.

"Can you… really?" Ami surprised everyone by taking up the offer first. Seems like she really likes Zoicite _(Well, duh… She's not going to like the other four perverts. She's way too proper)_.

"Yeah, please?" the other two added since even Ami was willing to take the offer.

"On one condition."

"Yes?" the three chirped.

"Help me romance Princess Hotaru."

Meanwhile, there was no casual talk at all in the gymnasium. They were all business. Well, at least the men were. The outers were just having fun with them. Of course, their definition of fun included toying around their obviously weaker enemy _(And before all of you say that they're all devils, don't be ridiculous. They're obviously angels. You can tell be how pretty they are. Heeheehee…)_.

Takeshi was probably the only man who wasn't suffering at the moment. Well, not suffering _that_ badly. (_And when I say that, I mean that he might have a broken arm or leg here and there, some bruises the size of an apple, you know, what people normally get from a fight with normal people. I'll be kind enough not to describe the others' wounds 'cause that's just gonna make all of you throw up. And we wouldn't want to ruin your computers and laptops in such a disgusting way, would we?)_ Anyways, for the rest of them, blood. Lots of blood. Maybe some internal injuries. A few of them have been knocked out. And the outers haven't even had all their fun yet.

Unfortunately, they'd have to stop now because their opponents were too severely injured to continue their battle. They had lasted for over two hours now, which was really impressive, considering their opponents. _(And no, the outers were NOT trying to kill them. They needed them to understand just how serious and deadly their real enemy was)_

The outers quickly declared the battle over and sent them straight to their rooms. Nurses were sent immediately to help them treat their injuries. The men were going to have the day off tomorrow while the outers battled the girls _(and Apollo)_. _(Did you really think that their punishment was a nice hot spa? Well, you obviously thought wrong! :P)_

The outers left the men alone to rest and went for the spas themselves. They were actually exhausted.

"You like her?! I can't believe it! Our dear Apollo, who has always seemed gay, no offense, has actually fallen for a girl? A princess, no less?!" Minako demanded.

"Hey! I didn't call you girls lesbians when you rejected all your suitors!" Apollo protested.

"Hey, at least we checked them out!" Rei argued.

"You didn't even look at them!" Makoto agreed.

"It's not proper for royalty to be so prejudice," Ami added quietly.

"Just agree that he's looking for trouble, Ami," Serenity sighed. Ami was just _too_ proper.

"Hey! I'm setting you lovebirds up and this is what I get?" Apollo said in mock anger.

"Well, we're helping you, too! And don't you dare say a single word about this to them!" Minako and Serenity warned.

"I wasn't going to tell the Earthlings. It's much more fun seeing how dense they can be."

"Speaking of the Earthlings, perhaps you girls would like to check on them? They'd be happy to see you," Michiru spoke from the doorway.

"Where are they?!" the five girls cried as they practically jumped out of the spa.

"In their rooms," Haruka answered simply as the five girls rushed past them to change and then see the guys.

"I think I'll go see Takeshi, too," Setsuna said quietly as she left to change in the outers' room.

"Wanna have a sword fight then?" Haruka asked Michiru.

"Sure. I'm not tired if I'm fighting you," Michiru said sweetly.

Soon, only Hotaru and Apollo were left at the spa. Alone.

Apollo got out of the warm water and slowly walked towards Hotaru. "So, how are you today, princess?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Knock, knock, knock. She waited patiently outside his room to hear his voice.

"Who is it?" his voice finally called from inside.

"It's me," she said softly, hoping he'd hear her.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in."

She gently opened the door and walked in, closing the door softly behind her. "How are you wounds?" she asked tentatively as she neared his bed.

He chuckled. "You went easy on me, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the best state compared to the others."

"Well, I wasn't sure how quickly mortals could heal with the help of the Silver Crystal," she explained, sitting down on a chair next to his bed.

"Thank you though. I think out of all of us men, I am the only one who is awake right now."

"Yes, you probably are."

"So do you think your friends would want me to fight them again? Because I am pretty sure that everyone noticed that you were going easy on me."

She laughed. "No, don't worry about it, Takeshi-kun."

"Good, because I really don't want to know how painful the others' wounds are."

"I think you might though."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because your friends may want to share their pain with you if they noticed that I wasn't really attacking you."

The two burst out laughing. They suddenly crashed their heads together and they jerked back in pain.

"S-sorry," they mumbled, noting how close their faces were together, their breaths mingling.

"It's okay…" he murmured.

They stayed where they were, their cheeks warm and flushed.

"Setsuna," he whispered, lips going near hers.

"Um… yes?" she answered, barely audible.

"Can I..."

Their lips touched at that moment, so softly as though the kiss hadn't happened at all. Then, they pulled apart, eyes slightly dazed. Takeshi ran his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting her. She tasted like rich honey, sweet and sugary.

"Pluto, remember your destiny…"

Queen Serenity's voice brought her down to reality again – the reality that told her that she was forbidden to find love. Setsuna placed a hand over Takeshi's forehead and put him to sleep, teleporting back to her own room where she cried until no tears would come anymore.

In General Kunzite's room, things were a bit different.

"Princess Minako, can you _please_ tell me why you are staring at me like that?" Kunzite demanded in frustration for the hundredth time.

"Hmm…"

"Tell me."

"Hmm…" she murmured again as she circled his bed.

"Damn it, Minako. What is it?!" he cried.

She giggled girlishly. "Aww, you are so _kawaii _when you're angry."

"Minako-san, I swear, if I could move right now, I'd jump you and tickle you until you tell me what you're thinking," Kunzite warned.

"You have such a dirty mind," she muttered under her breath. She then sat down on his bed and turned to face him. "I heard something quite interesting today from Apollo."

"What did you hear?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Apparently you defended me when your friends said that my friends and I were a bunch of crazy bitches?"

He blushed slightly.

"You're too sweet," she giggled.

"Yes, so do I get a prize, milady?"

"Hmm… I didn't exactly make you defend me though…" she said slyly.

He gave her a charming smile.

"Oh, fine!" she knelt on the bed and crawled towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms about her waist tightly. Her tongue demanded entrance, and he happily obliged. His hands began wandering over her silk-covered body, travelling north and south. His warm fingers reached under her skirt and moved up her soft skin, making her gasp in pleasure and press her body closer in response.

They were lost in their own world, unaware of how much time was passing, but was brought back to reality when Kunzite cried out in pain after Minako had climbed onto him completely, perching herself onto his wounded chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kunzite!" she cried in embarrassment, getting off quickly.

"It's okay," he groaned, helping the girl off.

_(Lesson: Do NOT make out when one of you is severely wounded!)_

She stood by the side of his bed, kissing him on the forehead sweetly as she tucked him back into bed. "Sleep, okay?"

"Will you be back later?"

"Don't worry about that. We shall continue what we started after you have fully recovered," she teased.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Goodbye," she said in a sugary voice as she left the room.

"God, I hope I recover soon."

Back at the spa…

"Princess, do you have trouble speaking today, or is something else bothering you?" Apollo said slyly as his half-naked form neared her.

She blushed slightly, taking a few steps back. He took a few steps forward to make up for the distance.

"Am I making you nervous?" he murmured as his hand reached out to brush some hair away from her face, fingers touching her cheek slightly.

"No…"

He chuckled in amusement. Of course he was! Anyone could tell from the rosy pink colour on her usual alabaster skin. "You liar."

"I'm not lying," she stuttered. For goodness' sake, why was she feeling so hot and bothered? It must be because of the hot air in the spa.

"Kiss me," he commanded suddenly.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"You really _are_ innocent, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"What do you mean, innocent?" she growled angrily.

"You haven't yet begun to see suitors, have you?"

She shook her head.

"As I thought," he smiled.

"Outer planetary princesses don't get any suitors in their lifetime," she explained.

"Why not?" he asked, curious. This was something interesting. Was it because the outers were too scary?

"We're only supposed to fight. We don't have to rule our planets," she shrugged.

"Don't you… get lonely?"

"You kinda get used to it."

"Have you ever wanted to fall in love though?"

"It doesn't really matter. We're forbidden to," she said sadly, looking down.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning close. "You should always try to change your destiny," he whispered before planting his lips on hers.


End file.
